To Hell With The Handsome Guys
by Shattered Images
Summary: Yuna Collins is just an ordinary orphan trying to live life to it's fullest. Tidus Aarons is just a young man looking for a good time. What happens when their paths cross? Drama, of course.
1. The Idiot

**Author's Note- Hey guys, it's me, April here with another story. I will be continuing with my Besaid High story, but right now, I am suffering a little writer's block with that story. I hope that I don't leave that story discontinued, as I will probably never forgive myself if I do. Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this story as I did when I was writing it. Please R&R, it will totally be appreciated!**

**Summary – Yuna is a 17-year old teen that lives in an orphanage. Her mother died when Yuna was about 6 months old and her father has abandoned both Yuna and her mother, therefore Yuna has an undying hatred for her unknown father. She works really hard at trying to get money and presents for the orphans that she lives with. Tidus is an 18-year old womanizer, who is used to getting what he wants. He is persistent and works at his father's company. Doesn't care much about anyone but himself, and is not in a good relationship with his father, as his father seems to hate him without reason. Though we will find out soon what the reason is. What happens when Yuna accepts a job to work and live as a servant in the same mansion as that _idiot_ she met the week before.**

**Please enjoy this story, which I have named**

_**To Hell With The Handsome Guys**_

**and**

_**Chapter 1- The Idiot**_

"_Come on, stupid light, turn red_" thought the 17-year old, her gaze piercing the stoplight in the middle of the crosswalk. Yuna rolled her emerald and sapphire eyes in annoyance. Her large, worn out, T-Shirt, drooping to the side as she folded her arms, angrily across her chest. After what seemed like about another minute of staring at the stoplight, and hearing the loud roars of passing cars, she looked up at the sky, despair written all over her face.

"_Please fayth, gimme a hand, please, I promise, you do this for me, and I'll hand-deliver your favorite red wine, and pray for an hour! Just please, don't make the orphans wait for me any longer." _she prayed, using her heart as inspiration. Then, all of a sudden she heard the sound of screeching cars right next to her. She looked at the stoplight and stared in awe as she saw the ruby colored circle flash. She looked up at the sky and mouthed ' I owe you one'.

She walked over to the cars that were waiting for the merciless light to turn green again, and tapped on the windows, trying to get the driver's attention. When the window rolled about three quarters of the way down, she smiled and held the spray bottle and towel as if she was asking 'You want me to wash the windshield for you?'. The person hesitantly gave her a quick nod, and Yuna automatically started to work. She sprinted to the front of the car and squeezed the handle of the bottle she was holding, making water shoot from the nozzle. After about a three seconds worth of squeezing, Yuna decided that she had used enough water and started to scrub the windshield with her towel.

'_Ten seconds, that's gotta be a new record'_ she thought, smiling proudly at the squeaky clean windshield before her. She walked over to the driver's side and looked at him gently. He gave her a quick look over, rolled his eyes and asked rather rudely "How much do I owe you?" Yuna didn't cringe at his harsh tone and answered back using a calm tone, although she made sure not to hide her annoyance with the man.

"Well, _sir_, you can pay me whatever you think is fair, this is all going to the orphanage I live in anyways." said Yuna, somewhat glaring at the man. His eyes softened at the word 'charity'. He looked guilty.

"Oh, is that so, well please forgive me for my attitude before, I thought you were one of those people that use money for no good." said the man apologetically. He then reached into his wallet and pulled out 100 gil. Yuna's eyes grew immediately as the man gave her the 100 gil.

"Why sir–this is so much–are you sure–you might have made a mistake–" started a startled Yuna. He shook his head and closed her palm for her. Yuna gave the man a sincere bow and when she rised, she said "Thank you". The man gave her a heartwarming smile, and drove off, deeper into the great city of Zanarkand. This whole encounter took the whole three minutes of her red light time, but Yuna didn't care. She had just made about 50 cars cleaning worth of cash. She pocketed the money and sighed happily as she walked over to her usual spot, waiting for the next red light. While she was waiting, she quickly took off her hat, which released beautiful, chestnut colored hair, and shook her head. Yuna then rolled her hair into a bun, and placed the hat on top of her hair, concealing the chestnut beauty. Her baggy, blue pants swaying slightly in the wind.

All of a sudden, the wind picked up, and made Yuna stumble over, knocking someone over in the process. Both her and the man were sprawled across the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't see yo– " began Yuna.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem? Are you drunk or something? Damn, lay off the beer will ya'" shouted the young man after lifting himself up. This infuriated Yuna, as she was trying to apologize to him. She stood up and walked right up the the young man, and looked right into his face. While she was staring at him, she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't bad looking, not at all, in fact, she had found him quite attractive. She searched his face quickly, receiving a cocky smirk from the man in return. He had cerulean colored eyes, and sandy colored hair that spiked out everywhere. No, forget attractive, he was drop-dead gorgeous. This of course, didn't stop Yuna from telling him off though.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey I'm trying to apologize here, and by the way, I am not a _man_ I'm a _girl_, you idiot, and I'm _not_ drunk." spat a very pissed off Yuna. She fumed when the man started to laugh.

"You're a girl? Good one." he managed to say between laughs. Yuna's mouth dropped open, and her eyes burned with anger.

"I am a girl" she pouted. This just made him laugh even harder.

"All right, prove it" he challenged.

"Ok, I will" said Yuna, and she pulled off her hat, showering her shoulders with her beautiful chestnut colored hair. The young man's breath was cut off, when he saw, actually _saw_ the girl for the first time. She had one eye that was green, and the other eye was blue, which only sparked his interest, her hair was breathtaking, as he proved when she removed her hat. He thought up a quick plan, and smirked.

"That still doesn't prove anything, just because you have long hair, doesn't mean that you're a girl" he said.

"I don't have to prove anything to an assho–"started Yuna, but was cut off when the man circled his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Sparks flew, fireworks exploded, you name it, all she knew was that she was in heaven. That is until she realized she was kissing a stranger. She pulled herself away from the kiss and glared daggers at the man.

'_He thinks that he is the only one that can trick someone? We'll see about that.'_ thought Yuna with a smirk. She then put on her most seductive smile and stared flirtatiously at the young man.

"What's your name?" asked Yuna. Her seductive smile almost faltered when he mirrored her smile. She almost forgot her plan, but she wasn't about to let him get away with his little tricks.

"The name's Tidus, and I'm guessing you wouldn't mind me taking you out to dinner sometime?" he asked, flashing her his trademark smile. Yuna felt her cheeks grow warm as she stared into his cerulean eyes, as if they were trying to tell her a story. She placed her hands on both his shoulders and leaned towards him, puckering her lips and half closing her eyes.

'_Score_' thought Tidus, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes. Yuna opened her eyes and took her chance, she raised her leg and kneed him right into his 'family jewels'.

"Holy Fucking Shit, if I can't have children I'm fucking suing" he yelled as doubled over, holding his spot of pain. Yuna started to laugh and leaned herself so that she was right next to his ear.

"The name's Yuna, and I'd love to have dinner with you..._handsome_" she whispered, and she happily skipped away. As soon as the pain subsided, Tidus raised his head to look at Yuna just as she was turning a corner. He smirked as he remembered that life-changing kiss.

"You better keep that promise, I won't forget it, damn she hurts like a bitch" he said. People surrounding him and asking if he was ok. He got up and walked back to his car, not forgetting the encounter. As soon as he started his car, he placed his hands on his steering wheel and started to remember the whole encounter, and her name.

"Yuna" he said. He laughed and pulled out of his parking spot, driving the corner she was last seen in. He barely drove by when he turned his head to the left, and watched her enter the church/orphanage building. He smiled as he thought of where he was gonna go tomorrow, not forgetting the promised date.

**I know that it might be a little confusing, but that's why I'm writing this. Let's see, I'll start to describe Yuna and Tidus now.**

**Yuna Collins–**

**Age – 17**

**Hair Color – Brown**

**Parents – Brenda Collins, doesn't know father's name**

**Siblings – None that she knows of**

**Home – Yunalesca Orphanage**

**Tidus Aaron– **

**Age – 18**

**Hair Color –Blond**

**Parents – Jecht and Michelle Aaron**

**Siblings – Rikku Aaron**

**Home – Aaron Mansion**

**Will probably post up the next Chapter on 8/4/08. Hope you enjoy–**

_**Chapter 2 – Stalker?**_

**See you soon**

**-April**


	2. Stalker?

**Author's Note - Hey guys, it's me again! See, I told you guys I'll update on 8/4/08! I'm totally true to my word! I hope that I'll be able to post as many chapters as I can before 8/25/08 because I am entering my freshman year in high school and I am afraid that I won't be able to update as frequently as I'd like to. Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story! Oh, yeah and sorry for my short chapter, I'll try and make this chapter about 3000 words.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy X, only my copy of the game. Or any of the characters.**

**I'll post the summary for another two chapters.**

**Summary – Yuna is a 17-year old teen that lives in an orphanage. Her mother died when Yuna was about 6 months old and her father has abandoned both Yuna and her mother, therefore Yuna has an undying hatred for her unknown father. She works really hard at trying to get money and presents for the orphans that she lives with. Tidus is an 18-year old womanizer, who is used to getting what he wants. He is persistent and works at his father's company. Doesn't care much about anyone but himself, and is not in a good relationship with his father, as his father seems to hate him without reason. Though we will find out soon what the reason is. What happens when Yuna accepts a job to work and live as a servant in the same mansion as that _idiot_ she met the week before.**

**Please Enjoy this chapter, which is called**

_Chapter 2 – Stalker?_

"Where is it?" she screamed, frantically searching through her drawers. Throwing piles of clothes behind her until she came upon a glass bottle half-way filled with a clear liquid labeled _Vodka_. She licked her lips and unscrewed the bottle cap, chugging the liquor until there was a little over a centimeter left. She gave a sigh of relief and dropped herself onto the bed, about to take a peaceful rest. That is, until the door slammed open.

"Michelle, what the hell is this? Are you drinking _again_?" roared her husband, Jecht. His voice only worsened her mood.

"No, I'm not drunk, I found the room like this." she slurred. "Now go and leave me the hell alone." she yelled back.

"What would happen if Rikku or Tidus found you like this, looking like shit!" he roared, using twice the volume he used before. "They'd never wanna see you again, you promised them you wouldn't drink again, yet here you are drinking like the alcoholic you swore you would never be again!" This seemed to put Michelle back into her senses as her eyes softened at the thought of her beloved children discovering her in the state that she is now. She remembered the promise that she has made her children 2 months ago, after they both found her 3 blocks away from the Mansion, dirty and trashed.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, we were worried sick, are you ok?" asked Tidus, holding the hand of a crying Rikku. Rikku sniffed and spoke up, her voice cracking with tears._

"_Yeah m-m-om, w-w-where were you? Dad said that y-y-you just took off for n-n-no reason. We were worried sick." She said, fresh tears pouring out of her red, puffy eyes. Tidus turned around and started to console his younger sister._

"_Relax kids," Michelle slurred. "I'm fine, I just went out for a moonlight walk." Tidus narrowed his eyes in disgust._

"_You're drunk aren't you." He snarled. Rikku just cried even harder. Michelle broke out in tears of her own._

"_I'm sorry, it won't happen again, just please don't be mad at me Tidus, and Rikku, please don't cry, it pains me to see you both like this" cried Michelle._

"_Then you have to promise that you won't ever drink again" said Tidus. His own eyes watering._

"_Y-y-yes, I promise, never to drink again," she said "Now, let's go home, I have to clean myself up." Michelle stood up and hugged her kids. Then took both their hands and started to walk back home with them._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry, Jecht, I'll get Auron to clean it up right away." said Michelle, as her eyes distributed fresh tears.

"You sure as hell will, you're lucky I'm not telling the kids about this. If you actually cared for them then you wouldn't be drinking this shit!" roared Jecht. He turned around and exited the room, closing the door with such force, the room shook slightly.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Michelle.

"Gippal, I'm hungry, take me somewhere to eat." She ordered. Gippal turned around to face the car, but when he set eyes on Rikku Aaron, his mouth practically dropped. Her blond hair swaying in the wind, her emerald eyes searching her new car in interest. He had to admit, he was now officially head-over-heels for this girl, he wasn't that much older than her as well, she was 15, he was 17. Perfectly in the not-too-old-to- date-zone. Though he was in the she's-too-good-for-me zone, it didn't stop him from trying to win the heart of this blond beauty. The whole time, she was looking at her perfectly manicured nails it took her some time to notice the features of her new chauffeur. He was _hot_, he had a muscular body, not too much to be called a body-builder, but not too little to be called weak. He had an eye patch covering his right eye, and had green eyes, just like her. His blond hair stuck straight up, and you gotta admit, he did pull the uniform off, unlike her old chauffeur, Bartello. She grimaced as she remembered the horrid sight. Though the eye patch totally added to the mysteriousness of this guy.

_'Too bad, he's a chauffeur, I would've totally gone out with him otherwise. Damn, sometimes I wish I was poor, so I can date anyone I wanted to...wait...what the hell am I thinking, me poor? That's funny. Though I have to admit he is fine, with a capital F.' _Thought Rikku, looking him over one more time. She finally noticed him practically drooling over her, and waved a skinny hand in front of his face.

"Hello, earth to Gippal, anyone there?" she asked. Finally pulling himself out of his trance, he managed to mutter an "I'm sorry ma'am." and proceeded to open the door of her new car for her. She giggled and entered the backseat of her new car. When Gippal entered the car, he fixed the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of Rikku fixing her lip gloss. He took a deep breath.

_'This is gonna be one tough job.'_ He thought as he exhaled.

"Where to?" He asked, trying hard not to look at the rear view mirror. Rikku noticed him straining and giggled.

_'This is gonna be fun.'_ She thought as she answered. "We're off, to Chef Paulo's." Gippal nodded once, blushed red and accelerated.

"Here you go, as promised, your glass of red-wine, for helping the orphans, thanks to you, we can actually afford a warm meal." said Yuna, as she set down the glass of wine next to a statue of the fayth.

"Mom? If you can hear me, than I just wanna say that I miss you, and that I'm sorry my _coward_ of a father treated you so badly, I just wish that I could have done something to stop it, and maybe, just maybe you might be here with me." said Yuna, tears filled to the brim of her eyes. She got up from her praying position and stood up, a warm hand rested on her shoulder, making Yuna jump in surprise. She turned around to face the one responsible for scaring her and placed her hand over her heart in surprise and relief.

"Father Zuke, you scared me. Do you want me to leave so you can pray in silence?" Asked Yuna, ridding her face of the tears she shed. As a sign of respect, she performed the prayer of Yevon. Father Zuke shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you, I came at the wrong time and overheard everything that you said about your mother. Yuna, I think that it's time that I told you about your mother's past." Yuna gasped in shock.

The door burst open as Yuna quickly ran to her bed, tears falling freely down her face and onto her pillow. She cried until she fell asleep, dreaming about her conversation with Father Zuke.

_Yuna's Dream_

"_Father Zuke, what is it about my mother that I should know about?" asked Yuna. Father Zuke motioned for her to sit on one of the benches, and she obliged, sitting and waiting anxiously for his response. He took a deep breath and started to tell her about Brenda Collins._

"_Your mother was a beautiful woman, she looked just like you, except for the eyes, she had two green eyes, as you have only one. Her family was very poor and she wanted to help them out, she did everything that she could. She had two jobs that paid her adequately, but one day, her mother came down with a terrible illness. Her family couldn't afford to pay for the treatment, so Brenda had to look for a third job. She found her third job at a Café, but it still didn't pay enough for the treatment. One day a man overheard her asking her boss for an advance, and asked her if she wanted to work as a servant for his Mansion. She said that she would if he can help her with her mother. He made a deal and said that he will pay her the money needed for treatment if she worked and lived at the house for one year. The man told her that as soon as he gave her the money, she will head home and pack her things. As soon as she packed her things, there will be a limousine waiting for her outside, and it will take her to the best possible doctors so that they can take her mother into treatment. She agreed immediately, not knowing what she would be getting herself into, but as long as it cured her mother, she didn't care about what she would go through. During her stay at the Mansion, she and the man that offered her the job had gotten close and had formed a rather close relationship. The man was married, and had a child when Brenda came to live in the house, but Brenda and the man had formed a relationship that later became an affair. Yuna, that man that had offered your mother a job and paid for your grandmother's treatment...that man, is your father." Finished Father Zuke, unwilling to look her in the eyes._

_Yuna started to hyperventilate and dashed out of the prayer room and ran into her own room, and as she opened the door to her room, that slam that she had made, woke her up._

_End of Yuna's Dream_

"Yuna, Yuna, wake up, come on I heard that there is a new club opening up tonight, we have to go, come on get dressed!" said Yuna's 16-year old best friend, Calli.

"No thanks Calli, I'm not really in the mood to go clubbing today." answered Yuna, depressed. Calli was too excited to notice Yuna's depression.

"What's the matter, you're always in the mood to go clubbing." Said Calli, sitting on the edge of Yuna's bed, she gasped when she noticed that Yuna's eyes were red and puffy.

"What's the matter Yuna?" asked Calli.

"Nothing, just remembering stuff about my mom," Calli looked guilty and muttered an apology. "No, it's ok, you know what let's go clubbing, it might take some of the stress off of me." said Yuna, in a fake cheery voice. This did not go unnoticed by Calli.

"Yuna, you're sure that your ok?" asked Calli. Yuna smiled and nodded her head. Calli smiled herself and said "Ok, we meet in the courtyard in 30 minutes, the club opens at 10:00 and its 9:00 so we have an hour to get there. Remember, don't get caught by the Father or the nuns." Instructed Calli. Yuna nodded as a sign she understood, Calli gave Yuna a hug, stood up and skipped out of Yuna's room.

_'Well, might as well get ready right now.'_ Thought Yuna, she bent down on the floor and pulled out a box. To make sure no one came uninvited, she locked the door and closed the curtain on her solitary window. She opened the box and smiled mischievously.

"Hey Tidus." said a orange-haired man. He had gravity-defying hair that stuck up, looking like a tidal wave. He was buff to the extent in which he worked out a little more, he would be considered a body-builder.

"Hey Wakka, watsup?" said Tidus. Sitting on a beach chair next to his pool.

"You know that new club down the street that's opening today? Guess which two hotties are gonna crash it today? Us, man come on get dressed, it opens in 45 minutes." said Wakka.

"Awesome, ok I'll be ready in 15, wait for me outside the front door." said Tidus, getting up from the chair.

"Hey, you guys aren't talking about that new club "Serenity" right?" asked Rikku who somehow appeared out of nowhere, standing behind Tidus. Causing both Tidus and Wakka to jump, Tidus from surprise and Wakka from nervousness.

"Oh, Rikku, what a pleasant surprise ya? Ummm, what brings you here?" said Wakka nervously. Rikku gave him a look that probably meant are-you-retarded-or-something.

"Oh it's probably the fact that I live here, that I'm here, or am I in the wrong place?" snapped Rikku.

_'Wakka is totally in love with Rikku, though she doesn't have much patience for him'_ thought Tidus. Deciding that Wakka made has made a fool enough out of himself Tidus decided to come to the rescue.

"Come on, let's go get ready, Rikku, you wanna come with?" asked Tidus, smirking as Wakka let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sure. Meet you at the front door in 15, got it." said Rikku, she turned and started to walk towards the Mansion.

"Thanks man, you saved my ass _again_." said Wakka. Tidus burst into laughter, and patter Wakka in the back.

"No problem man, just don't do that again on the way to the club, or else Rikku might murder you." said Tidus, laughing even harder as Wakka's eyes opened in fear.

"Hahahahaha, we made it Yuna, can you believe it? Here we are, at Serenity! I hear that they have a karaoke stand! You gonna sing?" asked Calli.

"Hmm, maybe, I'll think about it." answered Yuna, rolling her eyes at the wolf-whistles Calli and her were getting.

"Ugh, come on Yuna ignore those idiots, the club's right there!" squealed Calli. They both ran to the entrance, people in their teens pouring into the club.

As soon as they entered, they stood in awe at the sight they saw. Techno music booming, and multi-colored lights flashing everywhere. People grinding up on each other, and drinking at the same time. Calli and Yuna both looked at each other and nodded in excitement, they both headed into the crowd and started swaying their hips in tune with the music. A circle soon formed around them and people were cheering for them everywhere, about half an hour later they both clambered out of the crowd, sweat dripping from their foreheads. Calli went to go get them drinks so Yuna just stayed there and tapped her foot in rhythm with the beat of the next song. Yuna felt something warm on her shoulder and turned around to face the person who dared to touch her, when she saw who it was she gave a gasp of shock. It was the same guy that she saw this morning, Tidus, the same one stood right in front of her, flashing her a dazzling smile that made her lose focus for a while. She noticed that he didn't seem to recognize her, so she decided to play along, but she also felt kind of insulted, that he didn't remember her. Than again, she is actually dressed in girl's clothing.

"Hi" said Yuna, extending out her hand.

"Hello, my name's Tidus, and who might you be?" he answered, taking her extended hand and kissing it, resulting in Yuna's cheeks turning red. She didn't want him to find out her name, so she had to think quickly.

"Well...my name's Mary. Do you need something?" asked Yuna, giving him a nervous smile.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do need someone to dance with...care to join me?" he asked, giving her a wink, and offering her his hand. She hesitated for a second and looked around for Calli, who still hasn't appeared. After giving up her search, she put a smile on her face and took his hand, not knowing that the choice she made would change the rest of her life.

**So, you like this chapter? Please Review! Tell me what you thought of this Chapter! And as I promised, there would be 3000 words to this chapter, I'll try and make all the other chapters as long as this one as well, so I apologize for my short chapter 1. Like I said, tell me what you think, if you like, what you think would happen. Who you think Yuna's father is! I don't know anything, just as long as you review! I'll probably post up chapter 3 by 8/5/08, or maybe the same day, because right now it's 1:26 A.M. Yeah that's right I'm really dedicated to writing this story!**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be**

_Chapter 3 – The Offer_

**See you later!**

**-April**


	3. The Offer

**Author's Note – Hey guys, it's me again, here with another chapter! Sorry, I tried to update sooner! I'm glad that there are some people out there that are enjoying this story! Yeah, I read my story and I thought about something. Am I the only one that thinks that this is like sounding a bit like a soap opera? Anyways, I would have updated sooner but I was reading "Breaking Dawn" and couldn't put the book down, sorry for the late update. I like to keep track of the days I post new chapter, so I'll always put up the days I update a new chapter in my Author's Note section. Today is 8/6/08. Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy X or the characters.**

**This is the last chapter I'll post the summary in.**

**Summary – Yuna is a 17-year old teen that lives in an orphanage. Her mother died when Yuna was about 6 months old and her father has abandoned both Yuna and her mother, therefore Yuna has an undying hatred for her unknown father. She works really hard at trying to get money and presents for the orphans that she lives with. Tidus is an 18-year old womanizer, who is used to getting what he wants. He is persistent and works at his father's company. Doesn't care much about anyone but himself, and is not in a good relationship with his father, as his father seems to hate him without reason. Though we will find out soon what the reason is. What happens when Yuna is forced to accept a job to work and live as a servant in the same mansion as that _idiot_ she met in the morning. Yeah, I made a change, I'm sorry**

**Here it is, Chapter 3**

_Chapter 3 – The Offer_

"Hey Yuna, sorry I took so long, there was a asshole over there that wanted me to dance with him," started Calli, glaring over her shoulder while she spoke. "Anyways, here I got you a dri—Yuna? Yuna!" screamed Calli, dropping both glasses and frantically looking around for her friend.

_'Oh no, I have to find Yuna, oh fayth, lend me a hand will ya?'_ thought Calli, as she maneuvered herself around the huge group of people.

...

Meanwhile, in the middle of the crowd, there were two people, a blond and a brunette, dancing _very_ close to each other. Seemed like the man couldn't keep his hands to himself, but the woman didn't oppose to his wandering hands, it actually looked like she was enjoying it. Every man wishing he could take the blond's place, and every women wishing they could take the brunette's place.

_'This is gonna be easier than I thought'_ thought Tidus, as he looked down at the beautiful girl grinding up on him. He smirked as remembering the bet he made with Wakka. Speaking of Wakka, where was he?

_Flashback_

_The three of them entered the club, whistles and inappropriate compliments coming from every direction at the 15-year old girl right next to Tidus, who was sending death glares at the guys whom were looking at Rikku. Rikku put on a cocky smile, she didn't bother the fact that she actually liked the attention. She turned to her older brother and rolled her eyes as Tidus sent a rude gesture to a drunk guy eying her._

"_Ugh, take a chill pill Tidus, we're here to have fun, and stop being hypocritical, you're just like those guys, chasing anything that wears a skirt!" snapped Rikku, whose temper flamed when she saw her older brother checking out the ass of a woman that was walking by. Rikku slapped Tidus' arm, taking him out of his trance, and shook her head when he simply and innocently said "What?" Wakka who was watching the whole feud in interest took chance to ask Rikku to dance._

"_So umm, Rikku, you uh, wanna dance?" asked Wakka, scratching the back of his head as he always did when he was nervous. Rikku's eyes opened in surprise._

"_Oh, umm, I would, but—" she pulled the arm of the closest guy to her. "But, he already asked me to dance. Right?" said Rikku, digging her nails into the guy's arm. He winced in pain, but caught on quick._

"_Oh, yeah, sorry man, maybe next time." said the stranger, who was now taking Rikku into the dance floor and just noticing what she was wearing. A yellow halter top, and a very short green miniskirt. He looked back and gave Wakka a triumphant smirk and wrapped his arm around her slender waist, only resulting in her slapping his arm away._

_Wakka exhaled deeply and shook his head sadly. He looked around for his blond friend, but could find him nowhere, he felt something nudge his foot and looked down. When he did, sure enough, there he was rolling on the floor, clutching his sides, laughing._

"_Ey, man that's not funny. You know I don't take rejection well ya?" said Wakka, scratching the back of his head again and trying to avoid eye contact with the still laughing Tidus. It took Tidus about 3 minutes before he could calm himself fully, without cracking up randomly. Wakka had enough of Tidus teasing whenever Rikku rejected him and decided to give Tidus a taste of his own medicine._

"_Fine, lets see you try to charm someone here." snapped Wakka. Tidus' eyes narrowed in excitement, and he put on a competitive smirk. Tidus loved a challenge. He figured he could do whatever Wakka told him to, so he wanted to make it a little more interesting._

"_Wanna bet on it?" said Tidus, extending his hand. Wakka smiled, Tidus fell right into his trap. He gripped Tidus' hand, squeezing a little harder than necessary. Tidus didn't flinch, and instead squeezed matching the amount of force Wakka used. Wakka began to speak._

"_Ok, here's the bet, I choose the girl, and you have to go out with that girl for one week, without having her reject you for anything." said Wakka, putting emphasis on anything. Tidus narrowed his eyes even more and said "You're on." Wakka searched around and spotted a pretty brunette. She was wearing a jean miniskirt, and a pink tube top. Her hair was at the tips and was pulled back into a ponytail. She was also wearing make up but she didn't overdo it like some of the girls in the club. She had two different colored eyes, a blue one and a green one, and she was wearing what seemed like pink converse, she also looked around their age. He pointed at her and said "Her, you gotta do it with her." Tidus whistled softly at the sight of the girl and said "No problem. If you lose, than you have to pay me 500 gil, and if I lose—" Tidus started to laugh. "Then I pay you 1000 gil and I do whatever you want for a week." Wakka liked that deal and wasn't about to object, so he said "Deal." They shook on it, neither one of them breaking eye contact._

_End Flashback_

He was about to ask 'Mary' if she wanted to go out and get a drink, but someone pulled her away from him and started to scream at 'Mary'. It was the girl whose ass he was checking out when he entered the club.

"Where were you? I was worried sick, I thought you were kidnapped or something," She paused to give Tidus a look over, and raised her eyebrows. "Come on, it's getting late, we have to head back now." said 'Mary's' flushing friend. 'Mary' nodded her head once and turned around to face Tidus.

"Well, I guess you heard my friend, gotta go." she said, flashing him an apologetic smile. Tidus responded with a sad smile but quickly remembered his bet with Wakka, he couldn't let this chance pass by he might not see her in a week. He grabbed her arm as she started to walk away.

"Dah, um wait, will I see you here later?" he asked, blushing a deep crimson. She looked behind her shoulder and smiled and put a comforting hand on his own, he never remembered feeling this nervous around a girl before.

"Yeah, I'll be here on Friday. Don't worry, I'll save you a dance." she said giving him a wink. He smiled and said "Ok then, see ya Friday." She smiled and walked out of the club, Tidus not looking away from her retreating figure.

...

"So," began Calli as they were walking towards the orphanage. "You gonna tell me who that was? He's really cute." said Calli, giving Yuna a smile.

"He came up to me while you were gone getting us drinks. He wanted me to dance with him and I accepted since your turtle butt took to long." said Yuna, feeling her cheeks grow warm as she remembered how comfortable she felt around him.

"Whoa, you lucky bum, wish someone that hot would ask me to dance." said Calli, frowning. They continued the rest of the walk in silence and said their good-byes when they got to the orphanage and went separate ways. When Yuna opened the door the light turned on automatically, making Yuna gasp in shock.

...

Tidus was still dazed by the smile he received and didn't realize that he was standing there, looking like an idiot for the past 5 minutes, staring at the door in which _she_ left in. Suddenly something buzzed in his pocket, breaking Tidus' trance. He reached for his cellphone and pulled it out. The screen read 'Wakka', Tidus flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Wakka, watsup?" greeted Tidus.

"_Hey man, how's you and the girl?" _answered Wakka's voice. He sounded kinda distracted.

"Awesome, I got a date on Friday."

"_Well, it's Wednesday, and you got one week to do it so you better hurry up."_ Tidus thought he heard a giggling in the background in which Wakka was in, it was also too quiet.

"Don't worry, I totally got it under control." he paused as he heard the giggling again. "Dude, where are you?" he asked.

"_Oh, I met this chick, and we're going to get dinner."_ replied Wakka casually. Tidus checked his watch and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"At 11:30 P.M? Isn't it a bit _late_ to get dinner?" asked Tidus raising his eyebrows.

"_Yeah, that's why we're going to my house." _said Wakka.

"Oh, I get it. Well, have fun. I'm gonna head home now." said Tidus.

"_Ok then, see you tomorrow then ya?"_

"Yeah, see ya." replied Tidus, closing his phone and heading outside of the club. He suddenly remembered his date with Yuna tomorrow, and decided he'd swing by the orphanage/church to do a little 'praying'. He also remembered Rikku, and decided to call her, but she didn't pick up. But Rikku was also a little busy dancing with that dude she ditched them for. He grew impatient and started the engine.

_'Rikku can get home by herself.'_ he thought as he pulled out of his parking space.

...

"Yuna! What is the meaning of this!" yelled Father Zuke. Yuna winced.

"I told you if you ever sneak out, then you can just pack your things! You are a bad influence on the younger children, and I cannot tolerate it any longer, Yuna, please pack your things, you are leaving the orphanage." yelled Father Zuke, the vein on his neck throbbing in anger.

"But Father, I have nowhere to go!" retorted Yuna, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I have that arranged, an old family friend is looking for a servant to work in the Mansion with him. I called him when I realized where you went, and said that you would be perfect for the job. He said that he would call his son and tell him to pick you up, you are leaving today, now wipe that stuff off of your face and change your clothes. He will be here soon. You are almost 18, so you might as well take the job right now. Don't worry, you won't have to pay rent or anything, he said that it's all free." said Father Zuke as he slammed the door to Yuna's room shut behind him. Yuna fell to the floor sobbing, clutching her knees as if she was holding on for her life.

...

Tidus' phone buzzed and the screen read 'asshole'. His father was calling him. He rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" greeted Tidus, using a nasty tone.

"_You better pay me some respect boy, or else I'l–" threatened Jecht._

"Or else, you'll what!" retorted Tidus. He heard Jecht sigh deeply. Tidus could just imagine Jecht massaging his temples to calm himself down. It was hard for him to restrain a chuckle as he pictured it, but he managed.

"_Sorry boy, I'm tired from work. Anyways, I've got a favor to ask of you."_

"What is it?" replied Tidus, using twice the amount of harshness in his voice.

"_Can you go to that church-slash-orphanage place and pick up a girl for me, she's gonna be working in our Mansion for a while."_ Tidus' eyes opened in shock as he thought of Yuna. He managed to ask after a short while.

"What's the girl's name?" asked Tidus, sounding quite anxious.

" _Whoa calm down there boy, her name's Yuna, I think. Anyways, can you pick her up for me?"_ Tidus was smiling from ear-to-ear when he heard Yuna's name.

"Sure thing, be back later." said Tidus, closing his cellphone and accelerating the car in excitement, feeling even more nervous then when he asked Mary out. He would have to change his dad's nickname later.

...

Silent tears were running down her cheeks, as she packed the last of her things into the big, black suitcase one of the nuns delivered. She was wearing the clothes she felt more herself with. Baggy shirt, baggy pants, worn out sneakers, and her lucky hat, containing her beautiful, silky hair. She would have to return the suitcase later on. She wasn't mad at Father Zuke for kicking her out, Yuna knew she deserved it, though she thought he could have done it a bit nicer.

Yuna had a million things running through her mind. Things like, who she would be working for, Father Zuke didn't even gave her the name of her employer. Why did he just give her off to a person Yuna didn't even know? Would she enjoy her stay? What would everyone be like, would they be nice? What would Calli say about this? Tears erupted from her eyes once more at the thought of not being able to see her best friend for a year. She was interrupted when someone knocked gently on her door.

"Yuna honey, Sir Jecht's son if here to pick you up. He's waiting for you in the courtyard." said a soft voice Yuna knew belonged to Mother Superior.

_'So, she's mad at me as well as Father Zuke,' _thought Yuna, when she heard her footsteps gradually grow faint. _'She didn't even come inside and say bye, I guess it's better, no good-byes, just how I like it...So, Jecht's the name of the man I'll be working for.'_ She added. Yuna walked to the door, and grabbed the brass doorknob for the last time. She turned around and gave the room one, final sweeping look, fresh tears streaming down her wet face, she made no effort in wiping her face, she wanted everyone to see her pain. After closing the door, with much difficulty, she headed towards the front courtyard, the suitcase rolling behind her, she looked around taking in every little detail of the place she considered home. She reached for her necklace, one that her mother placed around Yuna's neck before she passed away, and took a deep breath as she passed Calli's room, not stopping to say good-bye. Yuna wanted her departure to be as painless as possible, since she never liked long good-byes anyways. When Yuna rounded the corner to enter the courtyard, she gasped as she was greeted by beautiful, cerulean eyes.

"You." Yuna said covering her mouth and dropping her suitcase.

...

"Ugh, where the hell is Tidus?" thought Rikku, as she weaved through the thinning crowd looking for her older brother. She checked the time on her cellphone and practically screamed. It was midnight and her brother left her stranded in the middle of the most dangerous area of Zanarkand. She looked for Wakka but he, like her good-for-nothing brother, was no where to be found. She walked outside of the club, and resentfully opened her cellphone and dialed a number. She put it to her ear, and waited. First ring. Second ring. Third ring. She finally heard someone from the other end pick up, a groggy voice answering.

"Hello?"

"Gippal, it's Rikku," she paused as she heard his breath cut off. She smiled and continued. "My brother and his friend ditched me at the new club, 'Serenity' can you pick me up?" She asked.

"O-oh, umm, yeah, su-sure, yeah, I'll be right there. Don't move. I'll be right there." said Gippal.

"Ok, hurry up, I'm getting kinda creeped out, there are weirdos everywhere." she said. She shut her phone and inhaled through her nose. Wrinkling it in disgust as she smelled the strong smell alcohol coming from right behind her. Before she could turn around, and before she could do anything, she felt a strong hand wrap itself around her neck. She then saw a black cloth cover her nose and mouth, and she saw everything go dark.

...

**So, what did you think? You like? Oh, I would also like to apologize to 'A Loving Fist' for making this story too dramatic. Sorry! I'll see what I can do to dim it down a little. I would also like to thank 'A Loving Fist' and 'Yuniie' for actually reviewing. Thank you guys! You guys totally rock! If you want named up here with these two awesome people, then I suggest you review as well. 3125 words! I guess I'm pretty happy with this amount! I promise to make myself write a minimum of at least 3000 words per chapter. Sorry again for posting the new chapter up late. I'll try to make it up to you next chapter, which by the way is called**

_Chapter 4 – The Deal_

**and remember, R&R, I'll probably update the next chapter by 8/7/08. So see ya then.**

**-April**


	4. The Deal

**Author's Note – Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, it's like three weeks since I have last updated! It's just that my parents surprised me and told me that we were going camping for three weeks. And since I write as I go along which explains the crappiness in this story I didn't even get to start. Well, school starts in two days for me...freshman year...ugh. Anyways, enough about me, on with the story! This chapter was updated on 8/23/08. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy X or the characters or the song used for this chapter. Title of the song posted in the bottom. Really good song by the way.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, which is called:**

_Chapter 4 – The Deal_

His eyes were on the road straight ahead, concentrating on the road ahead of them. She was staring outside of the window with her head in her right hand, thinking about everything that she had just left behind. Sure, she knew that it was wrong she had sneaked out, but did the father really have to do that? She was just having fun, that's all, he didn't have to blow up on her, and it's not like any of the orphans saw Calli and her sneak out...

"_Why did this have to happen to me? My life is officially ruined! Oh well, at least Calli didn't get caught, I hope. I mean I don't want her to have the same thing hap—" _thought Yuna before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Sooooo... how's life?" said Tidus giving Yuna a hopeful look, and trying to start a conversation. Yuna just looked at him with angered eyes.

"Could use a little more excitement," said Yuna, sarcastically while rolling her eyes and turning back to the window. Tidus' eyes dimmed as he saw her reflection through the mirror. Her face was a total mixture of confusion and sadness.

"You ok?" he asked, his eyes flickering from Yuna to the road.

"I'm fine," she replied harshly. Tidus sighed and turned on his iPod, which was connected to his radio. He browsed through his music quickly and pushed play when he found his favorite song. His head bobbing along with the beat, and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as the man started to sing.

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

_Oh, oh_

Yuna found herself listening intently to the song, which she found out that she actually enjoyed. She never had much patience for rock music, but she had a few that she actually liked. Her head turned when she heard the next few lines.

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

"You like the song?" asked Tidus when he saw Yuna looking at his iPod with a peaceful expression. She nodded her head once and went back to listening to the song. She started thinking as the song progressed.

"_I must be acting like a total bitch right now, sorry fayth, didn't mean to curse, but I'm just so frustrated and confused! But I've been so rude to Tidus, and he is taking the time to drive me to my new job...and his house...well whatever I guess I should just apologize." _Thought Yuna as she looked down to her clasped hands.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for_

_I'm not running from you_

"I'm sorry," said Yuna after the verse ended. Tidus just looked at her in confusion. "What for?" he asked. Yuna smiled at his expression and continued to explain.

"Well, I'm being really rude, but it's just that I'm so confused and all, everything is happening so suddenly, and..." started Yuna. Tidus could tell that she was giving him the edited version, but he didn't want to pressure her into telling him anything. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to." Yuna gave him a thankful expression. "Ha, well it's not that I don't wanna tell you anything, it's that I barely know you, I mean we only met like three times," said Yuna.

"Three times? As I recall, we only met twice." said Tidus, giving her a suspicious look. Yuna blushed and quickly corrected herself.

"Oh yes...sorry, twice," said Yuna as she turned away to stare at the window. Tidus was still staring at the back of her head intently, she could feel his eyes boring a hole in her head and had a little inside debate in her head on whether on not she should tell him that 'Mary' is actually herself.

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

"_Should I tell him or not...I guess I should...but not now, maybe on his _date_ with 'Mary' I'll tell him."_ Yuna finally decided that was what she was gonna do and turned around only to find herself staring deeply into the Tidus' eyes. She tried to tear away from his gaze, but no matter what she tried, the signals her brain was sending to her eyes which went a little something like:_ 'Look the hell away from him!'_. Her eyes just wouldn't respond. Tidus gave an amused chuckle and turned the music off. Yuna shook her head, finally breaking from the trance in which she was held in.

"You know, we're here, you can get out now," he said, smirking he exited the car and started towards the house.

"Oh, yes...umm where am I supposed to go?" said Yuna,while staring wide-eyed at the grand building in front of her. Tidus laughed at her expression and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you," he said practically dragging her out and around the mansion, laughing the whole way.

...

Rikku woke up as an annoying beeping rang in her ears. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to accustom to the bright, white surroundings and looked around for the source of the annoying beeping. As she looked around she realized that she was in a hospital room, and that the annoying beeping sound was a heart monitor. The door to her bedroom slowly opened and Gippal came to the door, his face changing from anxious to relieved as he saw Rikku's eyes awake.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Rikku was confused.

"_How the hell did I get here?"_ Gippal answered her thoughts as he saw her confused expression.

"I drove to the club and couldn't find you anywhere near the entrance, so I thought that you might've already walked home 'cause you were too tired of waiting for me, so when I started to drive back to the mansion, I heard a loud screeching sound and the slamming of car doors. When I went to check out the noise...I found you there, on the floor...unconscious," At this point Gippal refused to look at her.

"You were all bruised, and your clothes were all torn, and Miss Rikku, I think that you were..." he couldn't continue, he buried his face into his hands and started to blame himself, Rikku could only stare at the wall across the room. She tried to speak, but words couldn't come, it was as if she was paralyzed or something. She tried to whisper, but they came out in a raspy tone.

"Where's mom...and dad?" she asked. Gippal shook his head and said, "The hospital tried contacting them, but no one would answer their cell phones, or their home phones, it's a bit weird, don't you think?" Rikku simply nodded her head once and started out into the wall once again.

"What time is it?" she asked after a while. Gippal looked at her with concerned eyes.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning, the doctor said that you were out for about two hours," replied Gippal. Rikku tried to reach for his hand, so she can assure him that she's fine, but when she tried, the IV in her arm just pulled her back. Instead she asked Gippal for her brother.

"Tidus is on his way, he was just bringing the new personal assistant for your grandmother to the house when he got the call. He said he'll be right here as soon as he can."

"Ok, thanks Gippal...for everything," said Rikku, giving him a faint, yet warm smile. Gippal nodded his eyes and left to tell the doctor that Rikku had regained consciousness.

...

"And that's the Garden, pretty huh?" he said. Yuna turned to him with a smile and blushed as she realized that they were still holding hands.

"Yes, but shouldn't we be getting back so I can see what I have to do? Besides, I'm beat, what time is it anyhoo?" she asked, giving a huge yawn, and stretching on purpose to disconnect their intertwined hands. Tidus reached into his pocket and pulled his cellphone out. "1:45, it's not that late, I'm not even tired." he said crossing his arms and playfully glaring at Yuna. Yuna gave an amused sigh and rolled her eyes,as soon as her blue and green eyes met his blue eyes, she looked down on the floor, her eyes full of shame. Tidus crouched down and stared at her water-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. Tidus was confused but then remembered suddenly what she was talking about.

...

"_The name's Tidus, and I'm guessing you wouldn't mind me taking you out to dinner sometime?" he asked, flashing her his trademark smile. Yuna felt her cheeks grow warm as she stared into his cerulean eyes, as if they were trying to tell her a story. She placed her hands on both his shoulders and leaned towards him, puckering her lips and half closing her eyes._

_'_Score,_' thought Tidus, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes. Yuna opened her eyes and took her chance, she raised her leg and kneed him right into his 'family jewels'._

"_Holy Fucking Shit, if I can't have children I'm fucking suing" he yelled as doubled over, holding his spot of pain. Yuna started to laugh and leaned herself so that she was right next to his ear._

"_The name's Yuna, and I'd love to have dinner with you..._handsome,_" she whispered, and she happily skipped away. As soon as the pain subsided, Tidus raised his head to look at Yuna just as she was turning a corner. He smirked as he remembered that life-changing kiss._

_..._

Tidus instinctively covered himself at the thought of it. Yuna saw that and started laughing...really, really loud. Tidus stood up and faked an offended look.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" he said. Yuna nodded her head, still laughing at the memory.

"Well, I seem to remember that you promised to go on a date with me." said Tidus, laughing as Yuna stopped. Yuna blushed and sighed deeply.

"I-I guess I did, after all a promise is a promise," she said. Tidus took the chance and cupped her chin, he pulled the hat off of her head and let her hair fall to her shoulders, he fixed a loose strand and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Whoa," he took a step closer. "Your eyes, are beautiful," he took another step closer. Yuna blushed and looked away, only to be stopped as Tidus' hand cupped her cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to her, Yuna was glued in place and couldn't help but feel something...new.

"_What is this feeling, I never had it before..."_ she closed her eyes. Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud beeping noise interrupted them.

"Dammit, this better be important," said Tidus as he pulled out his cellphone. Yuna couldn't help but smile at his anger. He was angry...'cause he didn't kiss her. Yuna grew concerned when she noticed Tidus' eyes grow in shock and fear.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Yuna could hear a male voice responding from the other line.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Tidus snapped the phone shut and looked at Yuna.

"It's our chauffeur, he just called and told me that he found Rikku, my little sister, unconscious in a dark alley, he took her to the hospital and they are running tests on her right now." Yuna covered her mouth with her hand and placed a comforting hand on Tidus' shoulder. Tidus pulled her hand and closed them into a hug. After a moment of silence, Yuna pulled away.

"You go on ahead, I'll find the way by myself." She stared into his deep cerulean eyes, which were almost empty. She noticed that his face was pale, and decided to lead him into his car. When she was certain that he could drive by himself, she walked right up to the big golden colored doors and knocked. The doors opened and she was greeted by a big, muscular man dressed in uniform.

"Yes," he said.

"Hello, I am the new servant, and umm...I'm gonna work here, oh yeah, and Tidus dropped me off but had to leave to attend an important issue," said Yuna.

"Oh, yes, Sir Jecht told me that you would be arriving, you will be the Master's mother personal servant, here is your uniform," he pulled out a ugly, pink uniform. "You are expected to wear this around the house, at all times, and please follow me. She has been waiting for you for quite a while." Yuna gave him a confused look but followed him nonetheless.

...

Tidus slammed open the doors and sprinted to the receptionist. Who was eying him with interest.

"Rikku Aaron," he demanded, totally oblivious to the looks he was getting from the fellow nurses who just happened to be walking by. The receptionist sighed and looked through her computer.

"Rikku Aaron, floor three, room 338," she said, staring flirtatiously at his retreating back. He ran up the stairs and into the waiting room where he saw Gippal talking to the doctor, he ran to Gippal.

"How is she?" asked Tidus.

"She's fine, she has just regained consciousness... but this young man over here," he looked at Gippal. "Has informed me that he had noticed she had some trouble talking, she seemed as though she was in a state of shock," The doctor paused as a nurse came to hand him some papers, before she turned she gave Tidus a look-over and walked away, winking at Gippal. Gippal shook his head, and Tidus rolled his eyes, the doctor finished looking at the papers and had a grave look on his face.

"Are you the patient's brother?" asked the doctor. Tidus nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, but your sister...has been...raped," said the doctor. Tidus closed his eyes and let a lone tear escape.

"Shit!" swore Gippal. Waking up about two babies in the process.

"Let me see her, let me see Rikku," said Tidus, still not opening his eyes.

"Follow me," said the doctor. Tidus opened his eyes and nodded, following him into down through the damned hall.

...

"Ugh, this stupid uniform is so uncomfortable!" complained Yuna, as she pulled down the short, pink skirt.

"Young lady, I am afraid I am going to have to teach you some manners, the way you talk is so unladylike." said a old, tired voice. Yuna gritted her teeth and turned around, only to have her eyes soften at the sight of a frail lady that looked like she was in her 80's.

"Are you my new personal assistant?" asked the old woman.

"Yes, I am your personal servant." said Yuna giving her a respectful bow. The old woman laughed a warm laugh, and placed a delicate hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"Please dear, there is no need for formalities, and you are my assistant, _not_ my slave," she said in a stern voice. Yuna nodded and decided it was time for introductions.

"My name's Yuna," she said giving out her hand. The woman shook her head and took Yuna's hand.

"My name's Regina," answered the old woman.

"Oh, well that's a start I guess," started Regina. She faltered as she saw Yuna's necklace, suddenly the woman started to hyperventilate and Yuna became worried.

"Regina? Regina!" Yuna yelled as Regina fainted, Yuna caught her before she could hit the cold marble floor.

...

**That's chapter 4 for you! I'm sorry if you think it sucks, but this story is finally flowing. And don't worry, I'll put up what happened after Rikku was unconscious in a different chapter. Oh, and the song that I used for this chapter is called: "The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars. I LOVE that band, and the song. So I used this chapter as an opportunity to put up the song. Thanks to all of my reviewers: 'Yuniie', 'A Loving Fist', 'Waiting for your Whistle', and 'digitalgirl89'. You guys are awesome! If you wanna be apart of these awesome people, the people, I suggest you review! This chapter was 3013 words! Wow! Sorry for this short chapter... and a shout out to the following people...**

**A Loving Fist: Yuna is a good girl that likes to go out once in a while, and I'll edit my chapters more thoroughly :) Thanks for the advice! :)**

**Waiting for your Whistle: Thanks, I like that part as well! Thank you so much, it makes me feel very happy to know you think that! :)**

**Digitalgirl89: I finally updated! Hope ya like this chapter! :)**

**Yuniie: I updated! Sorry I took so long. :(... :)**

**Thanks for reading! The name of chapter 5 will be...**

_**Chapter 5 – That Liar**_

**Hopefully will update again today as an apology.**


	5. That Liar

**Author's Note – Ok, here I am with another update! And I actually got a review for chapter 4! Wow, this is a cause for celebration, I think that I am gonna listen to "The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars and update again today! Oh, yeah and I think that I am gonna change my Pen Name, not that I have anything against it, I just want a different one. Sorry, I was editing and it took me about 1 hours since I read it like 5 times, and I'm also watching "I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer." Anyhoo, let's get this chapter started, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to:**

_Chapter 5 – That Liar_

"The mission didn't go as planned sir, they let her go, they said that she called someone before we could get her." said the first man into the dark room. The second man, who was turned away from the hooded man slammed his fist on the table.

"Ugh, we will try again, and this time we won't fail!" said the second man, pulling out a silver pistol, and pointing it to the man's forehead. "Right?" The man shook his head quickly, trying not to disappoint the second man. "Right," he agreed. The boss gave an evil laugh and put the gun in his pocket, waving away the frightened man. He started out of the window and towards the hospital, the exact same hospital Rikku was located at.

"_I'll get you soon enough my dear... Soon enough,"_ thought the second man.

...

She could barely hear the deafening wail of the sirens, she was still frightened from what just happened moments before.

...

_She faltered as she saw Yuna's necklace, suddenly the woman started to hyperventilate and Yuna became worried._

"_Regina? Regina!" Yuna yelled as Regina fainted, Yuna caught her before she could hit the cold marble floor._

"_Help! Help! She fainted!" yelled Yuna. The big muscular man, came and was shocked at the sight before him. "What the hell happened here?" he growled, looking at Yuna angrily. "I don't know what just happened, I mean she just looked at my necklace and fainted. The man's eyes went down to Yuna's exposed necklace and he fainted as well. Yuna rolled her eyes and began to wonder just how 'manly' this muscular man is._

"_Oh, for crying out loud, he must have a cell phone on him," said Yuna as she looked through his pockets. She found a wallet with an ID that read 'Auron Collins', and a cellphone. She quickly dialed '911' and awaited their arrival in the cold, bright, hallway of the Aaron Mansion._

_..._

Yuna clutched her necklace in confusion. "_It all has something to do with this necklace...but what?"_ Yuna paused as she reached out and squeezed the hand of the frail, old woman. The old woman stirred at the touch of Yuna's hand, and opened her eyes slowly. Regina squeezed Yuna's hand gently and asked her where she was and what happened.

"Well, we were at the Mansion, talking about something...then all of a sudden you started to hyperventilate and then...you fainted," said Yuna, who was now hiding her necklace decided not to scare the old lady again.

"Yuna, I must ask you something," Yuna nodded once. "When we get to the hospital I want you to explain something to me, because frankly, now is not the time nor the place, and this subject is well, very important." added Regina as she looked around the ambulance and sighed. Yuna agreed silently and could only clutch at her necklace once more, silently praying with all her might that everything would be okay. For Regina, Auron, Tidus' sister...and Tidus himself.

They arrived at the hospital and Regina was rushed into the emergency room, so the doctors could run some tests. Yuna walked over to the receptionist and asked what floor Regina Aaron would be located in. The receptionist told Yuna that Regina would be sent to the third floor after the tests were finished. Yuna thanked the receptionist and took the crowded elevator to the third floor. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when some men in the elevator were looking at her uniform in interest. Her uniform didn't help her in anyway either. Her uniform consisted of a short, pink skirt that came up halfway down her thigh, and a sleeveless shirt that showed a bit of cleavage. Her hair was forced into a ponytail by Auron, so that was something that she couldn't protest about. No matter if she found this outfit to be completely ridiculous and degrading, but she found Auron to be very intimidating, and Yuna didn't ever wanna be the one to anger Auron. Ever.

When the elevator came to the third floor, Yuna felt a wave of relief and stepped out, although she took about half of the men in the elevator with her as well. When Yuna walked over to the waiting room, she noticed that there was a young man, around her age, wearing the same uniform that Auron was in. Which made her wonder. Did he work at the Mansion as well? She approached the young man, but before she could grab his attention she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around so fast that she almost tripped over her own feet.

"Yuna, what are you doing here?" asked Tidus, looking at her attire with wide eyes. Yuna couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious when his eyes lingered on her chest longer than they should. Yuna put two fingers under his chin and pulled him up while saying "My eyes are up here," Tidus blushed and scratched that back of his head.

"Sorry...wait, you still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Yuna looked to the ground and answered.

"Your grandmother, she fainted but she's ok now, so don't worry," said Yuna. Tidus sighed deeply and pulled Yuna into a hug, even though it looked like it was a simple hug between friends, it meant so much more than that to Yuna. She didn't pull back or anything, because she knew that Tidus' really needed a friend right now, someone to talk to. She knew all of this, but she couldn't help but want to have the ability to freeze time, just so that she can stay like this, forever.

"_What is this feeling...is it...love?"_ thought Yuna during their warm embrace. The same doctor that treated Rikku came out and called Yuna's name. Yuna shyly stepped toward the doctor after pulling herself away from Tidus' embrace.

"Yes?"

"Regina Aaron's requested your presence in her room, she said that it was very important," answered the doctor with a grave expression.

"Ok, umm...which room is it?" asked Yuna, knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Room 305." and with that Yuna left for room 305, and Tidus watching her leave, wondering just what his grandmother wanted to tell her. Tidus knew what happened to his grandmother, she always fainted when she was really surprised or under pressure, and she always came out just fine. But that wasn't what was bothering him, what bothered him was what had made her faint.

"_It has something to do with Yuna, that's for sure."_ thought Tidus, but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice that he _thought_ he wouldn't be hearing until next week Thursday. His eyes widened.

"Tidus," called his girlfriend that he thought was still in Rome for a business trip. Tidus felt nervous for some reason, his palm were suddenly very, very sweaty, he scratched the back of his head.

"Umm, Andrea...what are you doing here?" he asked, cautiously. Andrea looked at him shocked and gave him suspicious eyes.

"Well, I heard that your grandmother was in the hospital from Auron, he was practically running around the house screaming it." she laughed at the thought.

"I thought that you weren't gonna come back 'till next week? What changed your mind?" Andrea looked hurt. "You don't want me to be here?" she asked. Tidus shook his head, "No, of course I want you to be here, it's just that, it's a bit unexpected..." continued Tidus, now thinking about his bet with Wakka. Andrea was unfortunately very clingy and would now, be shadowing him in _everything_ that he did. Anger flashed through her eyes as she heard his 'heart breaking' words.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to surprise my future husband," pouted Andrea. Tidus rolled his eyes and asked, "Since when were we fiancées?" Sure Tidus liked Andrea, and could see himself having a future with her, but sometimes she was just too much to handle, she always wanted to rush things. They were only going out for about three months, and about two weeks ago, Andrea announced that she was going to go on a business trip representing the his father's Company, which Tidus found a little weird. She was the secretary, shouldn't Jecht be going on these trips. Jecht was always really nice to Andrea...

"Oh, sorry, it's just me, haha don't mind me," Andrea was obviously trying to make him feel guilty.

"Please Andrea, now is not the time for another guilt-fest, Rikku and my Grandmother are both in the hospital," Andrea's eyes grew with shock when he said Rikku was in the hospital.

"W-what happened? Is she ok?" asked Andrea. Tidus nodded once, deciding he wasn't going to go into detail, not that Andrea cared, she was probably just faking her shock to get on everyone's good side.

"She's fine," answered Gippal, with an impassive expression on his face. Tidus totally forgot Gippal was there at all, but something clicked in Tidus' head.

"_The way Gippal's expression was when he heard that Rikku was...it was so full of concern, he actually, _truly_ seemed to care about Rikku's health. Could it be possible that he might...love her?"_ the word 'love' left a bitter taste on his mouth. He didn't believe in love, his parents didn't do such a good job showing it to each other. Bad role-models, that's for sure.

Andrea left to go ask Gippal how Rikku was. Faking it again, Tidus was sure of it this time, there was something on her face that just didn't fit with anything that she said. But when Tidus saw the look on Gippal's face when he was describing how he found Rikku on the floor, unconscious and crumpled. It made Tidus think once again. Love. There was that bitter taste in his mouth again. His mother and father were constantly fighting, he never hit her of course, but something told Tidus that he would rather see his father inflict physical pain on Tidus, than hear him verbally abuse his mother. It was terrifying at times watching him on the verge of smacking her. No, there was no such thing as love, not for him. Tidus turned his head and glared out of the window and into the depths of the never-sleeping city of Zanarkand.

...

"Come in," came the voice as Yuna knocked on the door. Yuna walked over and sat on the edge of Regina's bed.

"How are you feeling?"asked Yuna, concerned. Regina waved away the question by asking one herself.

"Yuna, how did you get that necklace?" Regina stared at that necklace with curiosity. Yuna was surprised at how quickly she reached the subject. She answered nonetheless with the complete truth.

"Oh, my mother gave it to me before she passed away, or so that's what Father Zuke told me," said Yuna. Regina looked the other way and started to speak.

"Yuna, let me tell you a story," Yuna nodded once, eager to hear what Regina had to say.

"My son, Jecht, fell in love with a woman while married of course, but one day she came up to him and told him that she was pregnant. My son being the man he is now, told her that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore and that she was to get an abortion. Yuna, please just let me explain," she said as Yuna opened her mouth to speak.

"My son... is a power-hungry man, he cares for his career, and his career only. He shunned the woman he loved because he was married and his image meant everything to him. What would people think of him when they found out that he was having an affair? I don't know if you know this already, but he treats his children differently. He treats my granddaughter, Rikku, with love, but he treats my grandson, Tidus, with hatred. It's as if Tidus wasn't even his son. I don't understand it, and I never approved of the affair, but I loved that woman like a daughter, she was always so sweet and gentle to me, just like you," Yuna smiled lovingly at the old woman, and squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue.

"One day she came to visit me, six months pregnant, and told me that she was having a son. A baby boy. I, of course was ecstatic. Though Tidus was just born about a week ago, I was very happy to have a grandson, two even. She also told me that she would leave Zanarkand, and take the baby with her. She asked me to leave Jecht a message, she wanted me to tell him this..._'I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, but just know that I am gonna leave Zanarkand, so you'll never have to hear from me again... I love you.'_" Yuna's eyes started to tear.

"I never knew her name, my son forbid her to tell anyone, but all I know is that three months later, she gave birth to a baby boy... but she died, some time after she gave birth. She gave birth in an orphanage, and I still don't know where my grandson is, but her final request was to keep his identity safe, and to guard her son and to care for them." Regina's cheeks were glistening with tears as were Yuna's.

"That truly is a sad story, but it doesn't really explain what this has to do with my necklace." said Yuna.

"You see Yuna, my son gave that necklace to the woman he loved, and I know for a fact that you come from the same orphanage that she gave birth in, so I fear that my grandson might have passed away as well, leaving it in someone else's possession."

"I don't know, I mean Father Zuke told me that my mother gave it to me before she passed away. Maybe it might be a coincidence?" said Yuna. Regina nodded.

"Yes, it is merely a coincidence," she agreed, smiling, forgetting everything that just happened.

"_Maybe he is truly... dead."_

...

Yuna walked out of the room, as it was time for Regina to rest, but was in for a surprise when she walked out into the waiting room. It was Tidus and a red-haired girl, kissing passionately, right in front of her.

Yuna couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt and jealousy flow through her, but she wouldn't let this bring her down. She had to be there for Regina, Yuna actually cared for Regina, she wanted to be there to help her 'grandma'. Which was her new nickname for Regina. So Yuna took a deep breath, bit her lip, and walked pass the lip-locked couple and to the blond in uniform, deciding it was time to talk to him. Yuna needed a friend...well someone that doesn't make out in front of her, and holds her hand, and practically kisses her... Yuna tapped his shoulder and smiled when she saw his confused expression.

"Hi, I'm Yuna," she saw Tidus' head shoot up as he heard her name. "I couldn't help but notice you're in uniform, do you by any chance work at the Aaron Mansion?" Gippal nodded. Yuna smiled again. Gippal noticed her uniform and nodded understandably.

"Ah, you must be the new helper, I'm Gippal." he said extending his hand. Yuna swiftly grasped his hand and shook it, flashing him a smile. In her peripheral vision, she saw Tidus narrow his eyes at her. The red-head girl accompanying him started asking about Yuna, but Yuna tuned it out, she was used to people talking about her, even if it was bad.

"Would you like to accompany me for a really, really early breakfast? It gives us a chance to talk more, and frankly, I need someone to talk to," said Gippal, while looking at his cellphone. It was 4 o' clock in the morning. Yuna agreed and they both started to walk to the lunchroom on the second floor. As Yuna and Gippal were about to reach the stairs, someone grabbed Yuna's arm and pulled her back. Yuna narrowed her eyes when she noticed who it was.

"Hey! What gives, Tidus." yelled Yuna, as she yanked her arm out of his hand. The red-headed girl appeared right behind him, breathless, probably from running after him. She glared at Yuna in disgust.

"Hey you! Is that any way to treat your boss? You better show some respect!" sneered Andrea. Yuna was about to retort, but Tidus interrupted her before she had the chance.

"No Gippal, it's ok, I'll take Yuna home," said Tidus, ignoring Andrea's protests. Yuna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No thanks, I can walk home, I know my way around Zanarkand." she said harshly and turned around to face Gippal. "Come, let's go eat breakfast. I'm really hungry." She grabbed a confused Gippal and went down the stairs.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." yelled Andrea. Tidus could swear he heard the words '_Shut up you stupid whore'_ come up from the downstairs.

...

Rikku woke up from her nap and screamed at what she saw written on the wall across the room, written in blood.

"_**You're not gonna get away this time."**_

**...**

**This is chapter 5...Who knew that Tidus had a girlfriend...I didn't...;) Anyways, haha sorry I tried to update sooner, but there was this back to school party that I was practically dragged to...Anyways, I want to edit this chapter so I might be a little late...School starts tomorrow!...(silently cries to self and puts on a fake smile). Thanks to the following people that reviewed for this chapter: 'digitalgirl89', 'Waiting for your Whistle', 'Bianca Lightyear', 'Yuniie', and 'A Loving Fist'.**

Bianca Lightyear: Thank you so much! That seriously means a lot to me! lol I'll try to update regularly even when school starts. That's my promise to you. :)

Waiting for your Whistle: I love the enthusiasm you hold for this story. Sorry, you are just gonna have to wait and see what happens!

digitalgirl89: You are just gonna have to wait and see...although, if you want, I might be able to tell you a 'little'. If you wanna find out, then you should probably message me.

**Thanks for reading and be sure to catch up to Chapter 6, which is called.**

_Chapter 6 – Persistence Sucks_

**Tell me if you liked this chapter...or if you didn't. I would seriously love to know, it helps me write better. This chapter was updated on 8/24/08. This chapter also has 3241 words.**


	6. Persistence Sucks

**Author's Note – Hey, I am so sorry! I was so frustrated with my school work, I have a lot of books and I _still_ didn't get my locker yet, so now I have to haul around about three books, and like 5 binders in my backpack! Stupid homeroom teachers...Anyways, wow guys, I didn't know that Andrea was such a hit! I actually kinda like her...NOT! Back to the story! Oh, and you can thank the song "Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel, since it's what kept me typing and typing until I decided that chapter 6 was finished. Ha, here is chapter 6, which is called...**

_Chapter 6 – Persistence Sucks_

"So, what's up with you and Tidus? I couldn't help but notice the tension between you two." asked Gippal, while he was eating the cheeseburger he ordered from breakfast. Yuna stopped chewing her pancakes and narrowed her eyes, but then softened when she noticed that she didn't even have an answer to his question. So she just shrugged and asked a question of her own.

"So, Gippal, what do you work as in the Mansion?" He seemed quite taken by the quick change of subject.

"Well, I am the chauffeur of the Mansion, I drive people everywhere they want, _whenever_ they want," he said, giving a big yawn. Yuna gave him a confused look.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen? Why?"

"Whoa, you're seventeen?! I thought that you couldn't drive until you were eighteen or something like that," said Yuna, her eyes huge. Gippal gave an amused smile and said, "Well, not to sound conceited or anything," Well, at least he was trying to drop it down a notch. "But, they give the _best_ drivers a license in Zanarkand, no matter the age." He said, giving a proud smile. Yuna stood up and gave a little bow.

"Well, _your majesty_, I am honored to be eating breakfast with you," Gippal started laughing and motioned her to sit down, pulling her seat out for her like a gentleman should. Right as Yuna was about to sit down, someone cleared their throat, and Gippal turned around, forgetting to push the seat back in as Yuna sat down.

"Argh, Gipp— Tidus, what do you want?" Yelled Yuna, still sprawled on the floor. Tidus lent his hand out for assistance, but Yuna refused and used the table for support. Someone in the lunchroom whistled at Yuna, and she remembered, she had just probably flashed the whole room as she was getting up. Yuna turned red and sprinted out of the lunchroom, hearing a _"Nice show sweetheart!"_

"_I hate you Tidus, I hate you. This is all your fault! I was just trying to have a nice breakfast, is that so much to ask for?"_

"Yes, actually it is hard." said a voice behind her.

"_Oh, crap, I've been thinking aloud haven't I?" _The voice that answered her before seemed closer when it spoke again.

"Yuna, I'm sorry," Yuna turned and faced the last person that she ever wanted to see right at this moment. Yuna turned on her heel and stomped away, brushing her newly-fallen tears away from her burning face. She thought that she was actually gonna get away this time, that is, until someone grabbed her arm. Again.

"Dammit Tidus, you really need to find a new way of getting my attention, this is really annoying," said Yuna as she tried to yank her arm out of his grasp. He didn't budge. Or speak, he just kept holding on. Suddenly Yuna felt a cold chill up her spine as she heard a loud screech come from the entrance. The She-devil herself appeared, and this time, she looked so scary that even Satan himself would probably shit his pants from just being near her.

Suddenly everything went into slow-motion, she saw Andrea's clammy hand aim straight for her left cheek. Adrenaline pulsing through her body and her fast reflexes tuning in, she grabbed Andrea's hand, practically a millimeter before it touched her. She twisted Andrea's wrist around and flung her away, using much more force than she wanted to, not that she cared, but there was company and it was rude to kick people's asses in front of other people. Especially since the person whose ass your beating, just so happens to be their girlfriend or fiancé. Yuna shuddered at the thought and lost her concentration, she didn't even see it when Andrea slapped her. Hard. Yuna stumbled back and braced herself for what was to come, she closed her eyes and waited for the hard impact to hit her probably red cheek. She waited, and waited, but it never came. Yuna opened her eyes and saw Tidus, standing protectively over her.,

"Andrea, what the hell is your problem! You see why I don't wanna marry you! You can't control yourself, did you even bother to ask what we were talking about," Andrea looked down and childishly mouthed the word "No". Her beautiful long red hair sweeping her face. Tidus sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Andrea, it's time that we broke up. I-I just can't take it anymore. I can't take _you _anymore." Yuna's eyes widened at the intensity of this scene.

"N-no, you can't do that to me Tidus, you just can't." Tears started pouring out of Andrea's eyes, Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Enough of those crocodile tears Andrea, and I can do if I want, and I just did," said Tidus turning his back to Andrea.

"I'm pregnant Tidus, I'm pregnant with _your_ child." Tidus' eyes opened and his mouth dropped. Yuna felt like the air around her was thinning, that is until she remembered that she wasn't breathing.

...

The nurse has just finished scrubbing out the last of the blood on the wall. It was exactly 10:59 pm, and the nurses were ushering out the visitors. She bent down to pick up the bucket and froze when she heard the cock of a gun. She looked to her left and saw to squeaky-clean shoes in front of her. She would've complimented the person, but now wasn't the time. The nurse looked up into the man's furious gaze and faltered. Definitely not the time. Everything seemed so..._distant_. She could barely hear the masculine voice order her where Rikku Aaron was being kept in. She shook her head, refusing to answer the man. Then, she heard a loud pop, and everything went dark.

...

Gippal stood near the stairwell, watching as Tidus was talking to Andrea very seriously and Yuna was shaking her head slowly. Then he heard it, the soft, yet unmistakable sound of a gunshot. Yuna probably heard it too, as her head snapped up, looking towards the hospital. Tidus and Andrea must have not heard it all, as they were still conversing, Tidus looking pale and frustrated. Yuna then walked over to him and asked him for the keys to his car.

"_She didn't hear it. I did though, I know that it was a gunshot, I just know it! But why woul— Rikku!"_ Gippal handed over his keys to Yuna, and watched as she walked off, questioning if she even had a license. Gippal didn't care though, he cared about Rikku. A sweet sensation sweeped over him as he finally admitted it. He _cared_ about Rikku. He _loved_ Rikku, with all of his heart. He smiled and sprinted to the third floor, not noticing the pool of blood spreading out from under the door that Rikku used to be hospitalized at. Not bothering to knock, he slammed the door open. Nothing. She wasn't there anymore, the only thing left was the window. Wide open, and a super messy bed. That was it, she was kidnapped, Rikku, the girl of his dreams, was kidnapped. Gippal sank to his knees and started crying, silently.

...

Jecht was sitting there, rubbing his temples trying to relieve his stress for the tenth time that day. And today was an off day as well. Michelle just keeps getting worse and worse with her drinking problems. Remembering his wife reminded him of his daughter. Even though Rikku was the spitting image of her mother, he loved Rikku with all of his heart and would do anything for her. Which is mainly the reason that she was so spoiled. He smiled for the first time today, only for his smile to turn upside down when he saw his brother-in-law, Kinoc.

"Kinoc, what's the problem now. You need money? Have to pay back a debt. Forget it, 'cause I ain't giving you _shit_." Kinoc laughed and shook his head, then his mood was grim. That always freaked Jecht out, the way that Kinoc can just change from one mood to the next. It was weird.

"No, I don't need money, but it does involve it though," started Kinoc, before Jecht interrupted.

"Forget it, I am not giving in to one of those charity cases again, they always keep asking for more!" Kinoc raised one of his eyebrows slyly.

"Not even if the charity case was your daughter?"

...

Yuna drived herself home, she was proud to say that she passed driver's ed with flying colors. But now was not the time to think about that, she was still in shock about what she had just heard. The words seemed to echo in her head.

"_I'm pregnant Tidus, I'm pregnant with _your_ child."_ How could this happen? Yuna Collins had never fell for someone, and certainly not as hard as this one. This one hit her like an oncoming train. She wiped away her tears as she entered the Mansion. She opened the door without bothering to knock and wandered around, aimlessly. Tidus had promised her he would show her around the house, but he never got around to it.

"_Shut up Yuna! You're falling into a trap, just pretend like nothing has happened...It'll be fine."_ Yuna somehow ended up in one of the finest kitchens around. She was so caught up in the beauty around her that she didn't even notice someone enter the kitchen and watch her, amused. The voice scared her when she heard it. The voice was cold, but somehow comforting. Yuna turned and faced what seemed like one of the prettiest women she had ever seen. She had waist-length hair, pulled back into a ponytail, much like Yuna's, except that the other woman's hair was jet-black. The woman looked pale, but she managed to pull it off, she wore dark purple lipstick and had piercing red eyes. Yuna felt intimidated and she felt self-conscious around her. Yuna was again, picking at her self-esteem, which was already alarmingly low.

"Hello, I'm Lulu, and you are..." Lulu trailed off as she waited for Yuna to answer. Well, at least she was nice. Yuna plastered a smile on her face, despite the incredible hell she was feeling, and tried to sound cheerful.

"I'm Yuna Collins, nice to meet'cha!" Lulu saw right through Yuna's lame attempt to sound cheerful.

"Okay...I'll give you a second chance...ready...set...go." Yuna sighed and sat down on the stool right next to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Lulu. Yuna decided to ask 'hypothetical' advice, to see what she can do to help her get over the idiot. Yeah, that was his new nickname. The Idiot.

"Well, I have this...friend..." started Yuna.

"May I ask what her name is?" asked Lulu. Yuna nodded and continued.

"Yeah, her name's...Mary, yeah Mary! See, she just met this guy like yesterday right? And ever since then, she couldn't get him off her mind, so she decided to just kinda go with her emotions. While she was...visiting a friend at the hospital. She found out that he had a girlfriend, and found them making out right in front of her," Lulu's eyebrows rose questionably.

"Yeah, then when he was about to break up with her, she told him that she was pregnant..." Yuna trailed off only to find herself tearing up again.

"Lulu, what should I—she do? She thinks that no matter how hard she'll try she will never get over that guy." said Yuna, finally spilling out her— well, Mary's thoughts. Yuna was surprised when she heard Lulu start laughing.

"You fell for Tidus, didn't you?" Yuna hung her head in shame. Lulu put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, happens to the best of us, happened to me when I first started working here," Yuna looked up at Lulu, whom stopped talking and looked deep in thought.

"What do you work here as?" asked Yuna, after a while.

"Oh, I'm just a regular servant, and I'm guessing that you're Regina's new assistant?" Yuna nodded and Lulu laughed.

"I know what you trying to do, but don't worry, you'll get over him one day," said Lulu, smiling proudly.

"_I wonder how long it took her..." _thought Yuna, not noticing the cold blue eyes, gazing at her. Lost within her beauty.

"_She's beautiful, I must have her. I must meet her. So, this is what people mean when they say '_love at first sight'_. She's gonna be mine and there's nothing that can stop me, not even my _asshole _of a cousin. Tidus."_ The man cringed at the thought of Tidus' name. He looked at Yuna one more time and walked away, formulating a plan. So Andrea was pregnant...that's gotta be shocking, but useful as well. He laughed an evil laugh, chilling the ice with the coldness within his high pitched laugh.

...

Yuna and Lulu were talking about the funny things in their pasts and nearly jumped out of their skins when an angry Auron came into the kitchen.

"Slacking off, are we? Yuna, young master Seymour wishes to meet you, he wants to welcome you into the house." At the sound of Seymour's name, Lulu had goosebumps, which Yuna found weird.

"_Does she like Seymour or something?"_ And with that Yuna left, following Auron into a lone hall with a brown door at the end of the hall.

Auron knocked on the door and said, "Master Seymour, the new servant is here to see you, may we come in?" he asked. Yuna heard shuffling from within the room and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally after like five minutes Seymour opened the door. Yuna didn't know what to say. He was in a wheelchair, she didn't know whether to ignore it or comfort him, so instead she stood there, looking like a complete idiot. Auron left them to themselves and shut the door behind him.

"I'm Seymour," he extended a long, clammy hand for Yuna to shake. Not wanting to be rude she took it. He seemed pleased as he smiled and said, "Welcome to our house." For some reason, or maybe none at all Yuna started crying. Seymour asked her what was the matter and Yuna told him the same story that she had told Lulu, not knowing that Seymour knew exactly who she was talking about. Seymour suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, while in a wheelchair too! Yuna cried silently on his chest and practically jumped when she heard the door open with a deafening crack. Tall, dark, and handsome, was standing right there, glaring at Yuna and Seymour, which were still hugging. The furious clingy, and now pregnant red-head standing right behind Tidus.

"So, I see you've met Seymour," Said Tidus, after about a minutes worth of glaring.

"So, I have," retorted Yuna. Tidus gritted his teeth.

"Yuna, can I speak to you..._alone_." said Tidus, glaring daggers at Seymour. Yuna looked up at Seymour who was wearing a taunting smile.

"That's ok, I'd like to speak to Andrea anyways, after all, she is having your baby." said Seymour, flashing a dangerous smile towards the blushing red-head. Yuna got up, gave Seymour a kiss on the cheek, for Tidus' sake. Which resulted in his eyes flashing pure acid towards Seymour, and walked out of the room, not waiting for Tidus. She didn't want to talk to Tidus, not right now. She just kept walking, not caring at all about the furious Tidus roaring her name and following her.

Yuna tried distracting herself by looking at random things on the wall, and kept on walking. After about two minutes later worth of walking, Tidus finally caught up with her. This wasn't anything she expected, she expected him to yell at her or actually talk. But this...this was different. He spun her around gracefully, and planted his lips on hers. She did everything, kicked, punched, slapped, you name it, but Tidus did not take his lips off of her. Finally, Yuna gave in and fell into eternal bliss as she poured her soul out into the kiss.

...

"Alright, cut the crap Andrea, I know you're not pregnant," began Seymour after he was sure Tidus and Yuna were gone. She gasped and turned around.

"How'd you know?" she asked. Seymour laughed and rolled his eyes. "Please Andrea, I as well as anyone else in the world, knows that you don't wanna lose you _perfect_ figure for anything in the world. But don't worry, I don't plan on telling him, I actually need your help, and that involves in making both Tidus and Yuna believe that you're still pregnant." Andrea's eyes widened in shock as she listened to Seymour's plan.

...

**Well, how's _that_ for overly dramatic! Hope that I didn't disappoint anyone, and if I did, I am so sorry, I'll do better next time. I'll probably update either tomorrow or today, one of these days. Because I just hate it when you read a story that you like, and the author says, ok I'll update soon! Then, when you look at the date it was last updated on it says it was from like 2 years ago! Ha, I'm talking from experience here people. Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I should start an 'I Hate Andrea' club. She is getting on my nerves with those damn lies. Anyways, check up on the next chapter which will be called...**

_Chapter 7 – Plan Put Into Action_

**Chapter updated on August 27, 2008.**

**Sorry if it's kinda weird, I couldn't edit the chapter. It's so late...if you are confused or something, then I'll explain it to you in the next chapter, all ya have to do it 'review'! Sorry I couldn't mention anyone's names...sigh Anyways, I'll do everything right in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! This chapter has 3109 words.**


	7. Plan Put Into Action

**Author's Note – Hey guys! It's me again! You guys might just wanna get to the story, so don't let me hold you back. Check my profile for regular updates on how the story is coming along, and for the reason for my slow updates. Anyhoo, please enjoy this next chapter, which is called:**

_Chapter 7 – Plan Put Into Action_

She pulled back from the kiss and slapped him, using as much force as she could possibly inflict on the unsuspecting Tidus. Tidus' gloved hand rested on his red cheek and he gave her a confused, yet angered look.

"What the hell Yuna?!" Yuna's faced changed from ashamed to disbelief.

"You're asking me," she yelled, "Tidus! What the hell are _you _doing? You have a woman, that's pregnant with _your_ child, waiting for you back in Seymour's room, and you come here just to _kiss_ me? If you ask me, that's pretty fucked up." As soon as Yuna finished what she had to say, she turned around and walked away. Knowing that Tidus wouldn't stop her. Not now, not ever.

...

As soon as she made her way to the kitchen, she fell to her knees, sobbing. She cried for everything. She cried because she found out that Andrea was pregnant, she cried because she met Tidus, she cried for her damn feelings, she cried because Father Zuke banished her to work in this _hellhole_, but most of all, she cried because she knew that it was all her father's fault. If he was still with Yuna's mother, if he wasn't so _fucking_ selfish, none of this would have happened. Yuna was still crouched down on the floor, sobbing silently, she was thinking so hard, that Yuna failed to notice Lulu enter the room holding two wine glasses. Lulu immediately set down the glasses and went to comfort Yuna.

Lulu bent down and put a comforting hand on Yuna's shoulder. Yuna's head snapped up, her eyes widening at the sight of Lulu. Yuna wasn't used to people seeing her in such a vulnerable state, yet here was this nice young woman here taking her time to comfort Yuna and tell her everything is gonna be alright. After Yuna calmed down, Lulu decided to attack.

"Now, you wanna tell me what's the matter?" Yuna nodded.

"_Yeah, talking about it might help some... I might even be able to get some of her _golden _advice on how to get over Tidus." _Thought Yuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Yuna's voice cracked as she spoke the heart breaking news that basically broke her heart in two.

"T-Tidus and _A-Andrea_," Yuna cringed as she spoke the she-witch's name. "She's p-pregnant." Lulu surprised Yuna by laughing. Yuna's gave Lulu a 'what-the-hell' look as she calmed down. It was Yuna's turn to the questioning.

"Okay...," Yuna dragged out the 'o' for about two seconds. "What's so funny?" Lulu steadied herself on the counter top and answered Yuna's question in between laughs. "What makes you think that the baby's even Tidus'?" Yuna gasped and covered her mouth. "What do you mean?" Lulu finally calmed down and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"What I'm saying, is that Andrea sleeps around," Yuna gasped in horror once again. Lulu started laughing... _once again_. "And what makes you so sure that she's pregnant? I've seen her take birth control pills, she wouldn't do anything that might harm her _perfect_ figure." Yuna now shook her head in confusion,

"_Then why would she tell Tidus that? How could she lie to him like that?" _Lulu answered Yuna's thoughts.

"Andrea is a fucking gold-digger," started Lulu. Yuna stopped shaking her head and was now listening to Lulu with undivided attention. Lulu looked around her to make sure that no one was within earshot except for Yuna. Lulu leaned in and whispered.

"The only reason that she is with Tidus, is not because she's in love with him," Yuna nodded slowly. Lulu looked behind her to check once more. "It's because she just wants a part of the family fortune." Yuna let out a deep breath, and with it, she let out her disbelief, her shock, and her misery. Her eyes brightened and she developed her plan, her plan to tell Tidus everything. Everything about Andrea was fake, her personality, her 'baby', her nose. Everything. There was still something wrong.

"What if she's actually pregnant?" asked Yuna. At this, Lulu started cracking up again.

"Trust me Yunie, can I call you Yunie?" Yuna smiled in response and Lulu took that as a 'yes'. "She's not pregnant, she's probably _fucking_ Tidus' dad right now." Yuna's eyes widened and practically screamed at Lulu '_What are you saying?'_

"I'm saying that Andrea fucks with _everyone_, including the man of the Mansion himself,"

""W-what are you saying? How do you know this?" Lulu shrugged and muttered something that sounded about their being really thin walls.

"Ohmygod, I have to tell Tidus," began Yuna, but was soon interrupted by a big, muscular man. Auron. He seemed pretty pissed off as well. Had he heard everything? Yuna could tell that Lulu was thinking the same thing as she felt her stiffen up at the sound of Auron's voice.

"If your done _talking_," Auron shot a death glare at Lulu. "Then it would be a good time to _get back to work _!" Lulu got up and announced that there was a certain room across the Mansion that was picking up a lot of dust and ran out of the kitchen, leaving Yuna alone with a red-faced Auron. '_Ditcher_' muttered Yuna as she looked up timidly at the butler. Auron closed his eyes and took 10 deep breaths.

"Now, if you're not too _busy_ then perhaps you would like to know what you are to do until Madame is to return?" Yuna looked at him questionably. He sighed again and explained everything.

"Madame has instructed me to tell you, that if you are not busy serving her, she would like you to get acquainted with both Tidus and Seymour," Yuna nodded understandably. "Master Seymour has already requested your presence and said that when you are done with you chores, if you could go to his room." He stopped talking and pretended to look at his expensive rolex.

"Well, I see that you are finished with your chores, perhaps you should head over to Master Seymour's room now?" Auron stared at Yuna, whom had a blank expression on her face. Auron could tell that she didn't know where to go.

"Second floor, keep turning right and knock when you reach a solitary door."

"Okay," replied Yuna timidly. Auron frightened her, she wondered what would have happened if he had lashed out at her. She then decided that she didn't want to find out and headed out of the kitchen.

...

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Rikku as she stirred awake. She opened her eyes only to find out that she was blindfolded. She also found out that she couldn't move her legs or her arms, for they were tied together with a rope. She sensed someone in front of her and whimpered, tears pouring out of her frightened eyes. Someone lowered the blindfold on her face and turned the light on. It took sometime for her eyes to get adjusted to the light, but it didn't matter, the people around her were wearing hoods and all had guns sticking out of their pockets.

Rikku started hyperventilating and looked around in fright. She noticed that she was still wearing her hospital gown and her wrists were bleeding. The ropes cut through her raw skin and made them bleed. She felt a familiar stirring in her stomach and closed her eyes.

"_Don't throw up, not here, not now... please,"_ thought Rikku. Blood always made her queasy. Someone in front of her laughed and moved closer to her. Rikku's eyes flashed open and she glared angrily at the man before her.

"Sweetheart, please don't make this harder than this has to be, we just wanna talk," the hooded man caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. His touch sent shivers up and down her spine. Red flags were going off everywhere. A small voice in the back of her head told her that this man wanted more than money. He wanted a _good time_. This thought suddenly triggered something in Rikku's mind.

...

_She shut her phone and inhaled deeply through her nose. Wrinkling it in disgust as she smelled the strong scent of alcohol coming from right behind her. Before she could turn around, and before she could do anything, she felt a strong hand wrap itself around her neck. She then saw a black cloth cover her nose and mouth, and she saw everything go dark. She was unconscious, but not quite. Rikku couldn't explain it, it was like she was watching everything happen, but couldn't do anything about it. Her body was right there, in the hands of the _nasty _bastard that had raped her. It was like watching a movie, but in first-person point of view. Rikku's point of view._

_The man chuckled to himself and pocketed the handkerchief used for getting the girl unconscious. No one had seen him, they had only seen this girl fall into his arms. He assured everyone that everything was ok using his gruff voice._

"_It's ok everyone, I know who she is, I'll take her home, teenagers... you know kids these days, too irresponsible to take care of themselves," he said to the crowd. Some people nodded understandably and the crowd soon dispersed. The man took her body and placed her gently on the backseat, for show of course. He didn't want to raise any suspicions. The man shut the door and made his way to the driver's side muttering quietly to himself. It was weird, but Rikku couldn't identify the man's face, every time she 'looked' into the man's eyes, she could only see a blur. A big blur covering his face. He was muttering quiet but loud enough for Rikku to hear._

"_Dammit, the plan is now _fucked_ up, she called her chauffeur, so we can't take her anywhere. That would only alert the chauffeur when he arrives and can't find her," The man hesitated and looked behind him at the 15-year old blond behind him, a sly grin flashing across his face._

"_But not all is lost, I mean there is still enough time for a _good time_," said the man. He started the car and made his way into an empty street, and then into an empty alley. A perfect place for a rape to happen. The man exited the driver's side and made his way into the back seat. He started laughing evilly as he unzipped his pants..._

_..._

"No!" shouted Rikku and she spit in the man's face. The man, who was leaning in for a kiss suddenly turned furious and hostile. He slapped the blond across the face and called her a 'fucking whore'. The voice, was familiar... too familiar, she had just heard it somewhere. Then it hit her, like a ball to the face. That man, the man that had just tried to kiss her, was the same man that had taken her innocence away, her virginity. This man, was her rapist. He wasn't gentle this time when he leaned in to give her a kiss. He grabbed her face roughly and turned it do she was face to face with him. This time, Rikku didn't look away, this was her chance, his face was now visible to her, she could see _everything_.

He had a scar that ran across his entire face like a diagonal line. It went from his left temple and ended at the end of his jawline... he was knifed on his face. She studied his face apprehensively and took in every little detail that she could come across. He had inhuman red eyes, like Lulu the servant did, but she thought that they were contacts... He had dirty blond hair, and a crooked nose. It was probably broken more than once by the look of it. He was strong built as well, she never would have had a chance if she was conscious during the... _assault_. Right before their lips were to touch, a disfigured voice interrupted them.

"Enough!" The voice demanded. The rapist backed off and blended into the background, along with the other 15 with him. Rikku felt a presence behind her but didn't bother to look, as she was restrained. Sure enough, _another_ hooded man came into the room. _"Probably the boss,"_ thought Rikku.

She saw the boss' hood move from side to side, indicating that he was shaking his head. "Lance, Lance, Lance, when will you ever learn... we _do not _associate with the victims!" The boss spoke the last seven words with pure acid filled in them. His voice then turned sickeningly sweet. "Come forward Lance," Rikku saw the same man stand in front of the boss, bowing as he faced the boss.

"I'm sorry boss, it won't happen again," Lance looked into his boss' eyes with sincerity. The boss whatsoever, didn't show any mercy at what happened next.

"You're _damn right_ it won't happen again, because this time, I will take matters into my own hands," The boss raised a loaded silver pistol and pointed it into the middle of Lance's forehead. Rikku closed her eyes as she heard the deafening _bang_ echo in the room. He was gone was all that Rikku thought... her rapist was gone. Rikku heard a woman shriek as she saw Lance die. This did not go unnoticed by the boss, as he motioned for her to come forward.

"Milli, did anyone else bother this _poor, young woman_?" The boss emphasized the last words of the sentence.

"No, sir... but if it isn't too much of a bother for me to ask... Why did you kill Lance?" Rikku could tell that the woman had feelings for that _bastard_ as she broke down when she looked at his lifeless body. The boss put a gloved hand on the sobbing woman's shoulder and stoked her head.

"Didn't you see? He gave _her_," The boss pointed at Rikku without looking at her. "A chance to see exactly who he is... _if_ she ever gets out of this, she might tell the police what he looks like, and that might be the downfall of our little _club_." Milli nodded and stepped back into the crowd of hooded people. The boss now turned his attention to the center of attention here, Rikku.

"Now, _darling_," Rikku shuddered at the sound of his distorted voice. "Here is what you're going to do, you must follow these instructions very carefully if you ever want to see the daylight again... " Rikku nodded, she decided that she would do anything, _anything_ just to get out of this hellhole.

...

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" roared Jecht, who was now holding Kinoc by the collar of his shirt. Kinoc laughed at Jecht's reaction and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was smudged terribly by something that looked very similar to ink... it wasn't though, it wasn't ink, the letters weren't smudged. It was blood, Rikku's blood. The letter read:

_Dad,_

_I'm kidnapped, but don't worry... I'm ok. These men just wanted me to tell you that if you ever want to see me again, you have to pay them 1,000,000 gil. You will leave the briefcase in which the money will be in, inside the trashcan on the corner of 4th and Arguello. The time in which the exchange will happen is at two o'clock in the morning on the 28th of August. That's all what they wanted me to write... but I just want you to know dad, in case something happens, and I don't make it. Just know that I will never blame you or anyone else. I love you. Please tell everyone that for me. Tidus, Mom, Regina... tell them that I'll never stop loving them, no matter what. Same goes for you dad._

_I love you all,_

_Rikku Aaron_

...

Tidus stood there, his hand still resting on his cheek. The pain of Yuna's slap long gone, but the thought of what she said, was still fresh in his memory. He was still thinking of this, even after ten minutes.

"_You're asking me," she yelled, "Tidus! What the hell are you doing? You have a woman, that's pregnant with _your_ child, waiting for you back in Seymour's room, and you come here just to kiss me? If you ask me, that's pretty _fucked_ up." Yuna then turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a shocked Tidus thinking deeply about everything that has just happened._

"I'm having... a baby... right?" Tidus found himself wondering, he knew that Andrea slept around, but the truth was that he didn't care, as long as she fulfilled his 'needs' he was fine with that. But something about him having a baby made him feel chipper. He grinned.

"I'm gonna be a _fucking_ father!" All of his previous thoughts of Yuna were erased. He walked slowly, his grin still etched on his face, to look for Andrea... he was finally gonna propose. It seemed like the right time.

...

"Shut up, she's coming, act your part and start crying," ordered Seymour, as he watched Yuna through the secret camera he installed just minuted earlier. Yuna walked up to Seymour's door and was about to knock but faltered when she heard Andrea's voice speak.

"B-but I d-don't know i-if he even w-wants a b-baby," sobbed Andrea. Seymour put on the best soothing voice he could and started to 'comfort' Andrea.

"Don't worry, he'll come around, I mean, it probably surprised him," said Seymour, he paused and Andrea shed more 'tears' right on cue. " But tell me something Andrea... are you _actually _pregnant?" He looked at the camera and saw Yuna go rigid, still listening intently at the 'conversation'. This was it, this was the part that would make the plan work. If this succeeded, everything else would just pass smoothly.

"Y-yes. I would never lie about this kind of things," sobbed Andrea.

"Then you have _nothing_ to worry about," said Seymour. He saw Yuna lean on the wall in order to keep her balance. He leaned in and whispered in Andrea's ear.

"Part one, complete... welcome to the Aaron family Andrea," Andrea's eyes lit up at the sound of that sentence and she grinned, evilly.

...

"_She wasn't lying at all... she was telling the truth_," thought Yuna, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. She leaned on the wall for support in case her knees gave out. She then looked to her left and saw Tidus running right toward her. She smiled when she saw him only to let it fade when he totally ignored her and knocked on the door. The door opened and Tidus came face-to-face with none other than the _pregnant _she-witch herself. Tidus pulled her into a passionate kiss and got down on one knee when they finally pulled apart. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, he opened the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. The grin on his face never faded when he asked Andrea, "Andrea Brown... will you marry me?" Andrea agreed happily and they kissed once again, totally oblivious to the fact that Yuna was right there, staring at them.

Yuna thought her world was coming to an end. She did what her heart and mind told her to do. She ran, ran and ran until she reached the fountain. Only to start crying uncontrollably, she lost... everything.

...

**Ha! That was by far the longest chapter I have ever written! And in my point of view the best! Oh, and if people think that I should change my rating, please tell me, I would hate to get flamed for that... Please, tell me what you thought about this chapter! I would really like to know! Thanks to the following people that have reviewed for my story! 'Yuniie', 'SkaterBre', 'Waiting for your Whistle', 'Bianca Lightyear', 'digitalgirl89', A Loving Fist', and my anonymous reviewer 'bre' Here are your responses _some_ of your reviews!**

**Yuniie – Yes, Andrea is a 'crafty cow'! As is Seymour!**

**SkaterBre – Yes, I love Tokio Hotel! Here is chapter 7, just like you asked!**

**Waiting for your Whistle – It's ok, you don't have to apologize! Though I'm glad you reviewed! I would _love_ to hear what you think might happen next! Yes, I hate Seymour more than anything in the world as well... he is like a freaking pedophile!**

**Digitalgirl89 – I loved that part too! I really enjoyed writing it, and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it!**

**Bianca Lightyear – You are _awesome_! I totally agree with you! Andrea needs to jump off Mt. Gagazet, you my friend, are giving me _ideas_! **

**bre – I love Tokio Hotel... I just LOVE them! Thanks, I'm glad you like my story!**

**The next chapter that will be posted up... soon I hope! Will be called:**

_Chapter 8 – Betrayal_

**Oh, and sorry for the crappy last names, I just thought of them off the top of my head. See you soon, and PLEASE review! You can thank the song "Hearts Burst To Fire" by Bullet For My Valentine. I love them as well! This chapter has 3591 words.**


	8. Betrayal

**Author's Note – Sorry! I'm so sorry! I took _so _long with this chapter! It's just that school is so tiring! I also had a nice dose of writer's block, so pardon me if this chapter sucks. This chapter might make some of you guys happy! As it did for me!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy X or the characters used... The only people that I own are, Rikku's kidnappers, Michelle, and Andrea.**

_Chapter 8 – Betrayal_

"Shit," muttered the slightly obese man as his high pitched ring tone pierced the silence. He flipped open the phone without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"_Do you have the money?"_ The slightly-obese man smirked.

"Do you have the girl?" He countered.

"_We'll give you the girl once you hand over our share of the money... that is, if you have it. You do don't you?" _The voice on the other line said.

"Of course I do!" barked the obese man.

"_Well than, I'll expect you to have the money over as soon as possible. My boys are getting slightly impatient with this blond beauty... "_ The voice trailed off and the man could hear a slight whimpering from the other line. It sounded like Rikku pleading for help.

"Leave her alone!" yelled the man. The voice on the other line just laughed a bone-chilling laugh.

"_Being hypocritical are we now? Unlike you, I would never kidnap my own _niece_ just for personal gain. Kinoc, there is a such thing as going too far." _The voice was whispering so low that even Kinoc had trouble hearing him.

"Shut up! I didn't hire you to question my methods," yelled Kinoc into the phone.

"Just make sure that she's there perfectly safe, and make sure that she doesn't know _anything_!" Kinoc snapped the phone shut without waiting for a response. He rubbed his temples and muttered quietly to himself.

_Why is it so hard to find good help these days?_

...

The horrifying scene was playing over and over in her head as though someone was pushing the repeat button... over and over again. She was staggering aimlessly, until she found herself in the kitchen.

_Why the hell did _I _have to fall in love with that, that, ass wipe_! _This love only causes me so much pain, and frankly, I don't think that I can take anymore of it. _Yuna looked around and rested her eyes on a sharp, metal object. Yuna picked up one of the cutting knives that Lulu left out, and held it against her wrist.

_I wonder if it feels as good as what people say..._ thought Yuna.

She pushed the blade into her wrist until little beads of blood started to surface. It felt good... but not good enough she wanted to get the _full-effect_. She held the blade steady, against her wrist, and slashed downwards. Instant pleasure ran throughout her body and through the open wound. She let the blood leak for about 10 minutes. Suddenly, she started to feel faint-headed. She had lost too much blood, and now she was going to die.

_So, this is what was meant to happen to me. I was meant to die in pain. In pain and madly in love. Maybe... maybe it's best that this should happen, no suffering, and I don't have to see _them_ everyday. If this is the price to pay, than I'll pay it gladly._

Yuna closed her eyes and slowly drifted into the comforting darkness.

"Oh my goodness, you're bleeding like _hell_, we gotta get you to the hospital quick!"

...

Michelle Aaron was walking down the hall, drunk of course, and she heard a someone snore, _really_ loudly from inside Jecht's office.

_Damn, he can't even make it into the bed... what a loser. Well, this is probably a once-in-a-lifetime chance to make his life hell, so I might as well put it to good use._

She walked awkwardly into the office and slammed the door open. No movement except for the slight lifting of Jecht's body as he breathed.

_He didn't even move? He's usually a light sleeper... some thing's wrong here._ Thought Michelle as she furrowed her eyebrows. She walked up to Jecht and prodded him with her finger. No response. Something that was clutched tightly inside his left hand caught her attention. She slowly pried open his palm and took the paper out of his hand. She read the paper once. Twice. Three times. Finally when she finished reading it for about the fifth time, she let out a bloodcurdling scream, which immediately woke up a slumbering Jecht.

"Shut the fuck up!" Roared Jecht, and he slumped forward in his chair. Snoring as loud as ever.

_My baby... she's, she's kidnapped!_

And then, she fainted.

...

As soon as he kicked the _happy_ couple out of his room, he took out his video camera and looked at what he had just recorded. He _loved_ the look on Yuna's face when Andrea said that she actually _was_ pregnant. Seymour would have probably ratted Andrea out about her fake pregnancy already, but he found this news to his advantage. As long as Yuna didn't have _anything_ to do with Tidus, he was happy, but now that he assured it, it was finally time to make Yuna _his_. Seymour took out the cassette and gave it a name. _**Betrayal**_**, **was what he named it, it worked for Yuna, and it worked for _himself_. It was Tidus' fault that she was dead. Diane.

Tidus couldn't keep his hands off of her when Seymour specifically explained that they were to get married. And now, because of that, because of _Tidus_ she was dead. Yuna looked so much like her, the way she smiled, her haircut, the only thing that was different was that Yuna had _two_ different colored eyes. Though Diane had a beautiful aquamarine. Tidus wasn't gonna get her this time, not now, not _ever_. Seymour _hated_ Tidus, with all his heart.

Seymour locked the already shut door and placed the cassette underneath his pillow. He would have to keep Lulu and Karla away from cleaning his room, but first, he had business to attend. If this lie was to keep going, Andrea was going to have to get 'fatter' somehow. Seymour took the molding clay that he kept stored, and went to work. Putting his artistic ability to good use.

...

"Wait Andrea, I gotta go to the kitchen and get some food... you want any?" asked Tidus, as he patter his stomach.

_Wow, he never offered me anything...I could get used to this. _Thought Andrea as she grinned.

"I _am_ actually feeling kinda hungry... but why don't you call someone to get it for you? How about that _Yuna_ person?" She grimaced as she said Yuna's name. A roar of flame ran throughout her gut when she saw Tidus lose the sparkle in his eyes at the sound of Yuna's name. He stayed silent.

_Does he have _feelings _for this bitch? _Thought Andrea, the loss of sparkle in her fiancé's eyes proved everything for her.

_Huh, I'm gonna have to do something about that. _Thought Andrea, as soon as she could think up of something special for her enemy, Tidus' soothing voice interrupted her thoughts.

"No, it's ok, I mean I don't need servants to do _everything_ for me." said Tidus as he quickly pecked her on the cheek. He turned away quickly, but not fast enough for Andrea to notice the look of sadness and longing sweep across his face.

_He loves her... for real..._ She couldn't stop the lone tear that rolled down her cheek. _No! Andrea, you're just upset! I mean, you can't lose the family fortune against _her_! Keep your head in the game... _More tears escaped her swollen eyes. _If it's a race you _want_ it's a race you'll _get_!_

...

_Wow! She's really light! _Though Wakka as he took Yuna's body into his arms. He had already felt her pulse, it was really faint, but it was there. Before Wakka could take her anywhere though, he had to do _something_ about the bloody mess in the kitchen. He had to get that cleaned up. He might not live in that house, but Wakka acted as if he did.

"Wakka! What the hell's going on... Yuna!" shouted Tidus. A flash of anger shone in his eyes.

"What the _hell _did you _do_ Wakka?!" shouted Tidus. Wakka raised his eyebrows.

_What the _hell_ is he saying? Does he think that _I _hurt her? Man, this kid has some _serious _issues._ Thought Wakka, but he couldn't do anything, there was a beautiful dying girl in his arms!

"Tidus, I assure you, that I didn't do _anything _to her, but now's not the time for a game of 20 questions! She's friggin dying!" Tidus shook his head and came back to reality.

"S-sorry man, here I'll take her to the hospital. You find Lulu and help her clean this mess up. Now!" He added when he saw Wakka hesitate in giving up Yuna's body. He snatched her out of his best friend's arms and swept through the back door, not wanting to cause Andrea worry. Andrea... what about _her_. No, she can wait.

_Wow, kid's really messed up now... Oh well, gotta look for Lu._ And with that, Wakka sprinted deeper into the Mansion, looking for the raven-haired beauty.

...

The lights of Zanarkand were flashing by as Tidus was steadily easing the accelerator up to about 80 mph. He was a very adept driver, so he didn't worry to much about colliding right now. He was thinking. Hard. Andrea, the baby, marriage... Yuna.

_About this baby... I'm happy and all. I mean, my whole life I wanted to be a good father, just so that I can prove to my good-for-nothing dad that I _can _do something right. It's just that something doesn't seem right, I mean I know Andrea like the back of my hand, and she would _never_ lose her 'precious' figure over something as little as being pregnant... _Andrea had actually said those exact words to Tidus once. _But, Yuna... she's really important to me. I feel like it's _my _duty to protect her from any danger she might come to, and it's not just that. It feels as if she's like my other half... you know? Like if she... died... she would be taking a piece of me too. Maybe, maybe this is how it feels. Love. I like it. It's a good feeling!_

_I'm gonna tell Andrea that we are to have the wedding _after _the baby's born. I want her/him to be present when her/his parents unite into _one.

Tidus was imagining his wedding and his child sitting right there, happily bouncing in Rikku's lap. He was dressed in a gorgeous tuxedo that even Tidus himself had to admit that he looked pretty hot in. Tidus couldn't stop looking at the baby, it was _beautiful_. He especially loved the way her green eyes... wait. _Green_. Andrea's eyes were blue... as were his. Tidus felt someone tap his arm and he turned sharply. Standing before him was his veiled wife. He was about to lift the veil when suddenly, the priest spoke.

"Do _you _Tidus Aaron, take Yuna Collins as your beloved wife?" Yuna! Yuna was going to be his wife? Whoa... He lifted the veil that belonged to the woman before him. Sure enough, it was Yuna her green eye an exact replica of their daughter's eyes.

"I d—" Right before Tidus finished his sentence, he woke up. With a grin plastered onto his face. He found himself in a white room, much like Rikku's. Speaking of Rikku, he was gonna have to pay a visit to her sometime. Although, instead of Rikku's slumbering body lying across the hospital bed, it was Yuna's unconscious body. Her wrists were wrapped up and there was a long tube connecting to her arm, feeding her blood. Yuna's face was pale, and her lips were blue, but she was so _beautiful_ in the moonlight.

"Whoa, I must've been driving subconsciously... crap! I _hate _it when I do that, it kinda freaks me out," mumbled Tidus.

"Yeah, same here, something could have happened on the way... " said a soft voice. He looked around the room and locked eyes with two multi-colored eyes... the rims around them were red. Yuna was crying. At the same time, frustration and anger fumed out of them at the same time. Tidus wondered if she had a multiple personality disorder...

"_What_ are you doing here Tidus?" asked Yuna through clenched teeth. He was gonna leave Wakka out of this, it was _his _time to shine.

"Well, I walked into the kitchen and found you bleeding to death."

"You're not the one that found me," said Yuna simply, though her teeth were still clamped shut. Tidus blushed but kept his cool.

"Yeah, I did." he retorted. Yuna narrowed her eyes.

"If you can see, I'm not in the mood for having a childish argument, so if you don't mind." Yuna's eyes focused on the door right next to Tidus. She wanted him to leave.

"No," said Tidus simply, he walked over to Yuna's bed and sat down, totally oblivious to her protests. He grabbed her hand and lay her wrist flat-out, so that they can both see it.

"First, you're gonna tell me why the _hell _you did this to yourself!" Yuna's eyes opened in shock and she finally cracked, breaking down.

"You wanna know _why _I did this to myself?" she screamed between sobs. Tidus nodded.

"Because... _I love you_!" Tidus froze.

_Whoa, didn't see _that _coming..._

_..._

_Stupid job... if my mother didn't need financial aid, I wouldn't even be in this dump. _Thought Lulu as she entered Seymour's room. She started cleaning, and thinking.

_Hmm, Seymour's not in his room... that's weird, he never leaves his room... I wonder where he is?_

After she made sure the carpet was spotless, she went to change the bed sheets. She took both pillows threw them on the floor. She turned and saw a little gray cassette labeled _**Betrayal**_. She took it and looked around for a video camera, when she finally found it, she pressed 'play'. She automatically heard the voices of _both _Andrea and Seymour...

"_Alright, cut the crap Andrea, I know you're not pregnant,"_

"_How'd you know?"_

"_Please Andrea, I as well as anyone else in the world, knows that you don't wanna lose you perfect figure for anything in the world. But don't worry, I don't plan on telling him, I actually need your help, and that involves in making both Tidus and Yuna believe that you're still pregnant."_

Lulu paused the tape. Here it was, right there in her hands, the confession of Andrea and the betrayal of Seymour. She went to Seymour's computer and went to work.

_Damn good thing that I took computer class in high school. _Thought Lulu as she made a copy of the cassette. When the computer ejected the CD, she took it and with a permanent marker, wrote _**Betrayal **_on it. She quickly replaced the sheets and placed the cassette right where she found it.

_I can't wait to show Yuna this... _thought Lulu as she exited the room with an accomplished smirk on her face. She changed her composure as she saw a flash of orange head straight towards her.

"Lu, come quick, you gotta help me," started Wakka. Lulu thought she had died and went to heaven. _Wakka Williams _is actually paying attention to her. He usually had eyes for _Rikku_ only, maybe this is the start of something new.

"―and there's a _huge _mess in the kitchen, so yeah..." as soon as he finished his speech, he grabbed Lulu's hand and led her to the kitchen. Lulu sighed dreamily and started to clean up the blood that was splattered all across the floor. She didn't care that she was covered in blood, she was in her happy place right now, and in her happy place there was no such thing as, well, a _bad _thing. Once she was finished, she snapped out of her happy place.

"Wait, who's _blood_ is this?" asked Lulu.

"I think her name was... Yuna, yeah that's it." replied Wakka, who like Lulu, was covered in blood. Lulu remembered the CD that she was to show Yuna and quickly forgot about her bloody appearance.

"Wakka, would you take me to the hospital? It's urgent."

**I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter... as it took me 4 hours to write it! And 1 hour to proofread it...! I can't answer any of your reviews because I have to start doing my homework. But, I am like always on AIM, in which mine is xXbookworm101Xx . Lame, I know, but if you ever want to contact me there for _anything _than feel free to! I love meeting new people! Let's see... this chapter was posted on 9/16/08 and it had about 3000 words. Yippee!**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be called –**

_Chapter 9 – Promise_

**It will probably be out later this week or next week! Thanks for reading this chapter and remember...**

**'Review' and thanks for the people that already have and for all of my already faithful reviewers. I love you all, you guys are the people that make me want to keep writing! Even if it _is _once in a while!**


	9. Promise

**Author's Note – Hey, I apologize for updating late, but I had a _huge_ English class project due. Take it from someone who knows, don't _ever_ take an honors English class. So, thank you guys for all of the reviews! I finally have 33 reviews awesome! I'm so happy! Here is your reward! You can thank the song "Unbroken" by Fireflight.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Final Fantasy X or the Characters. Except for Rikku's Kidnappers, and Andrea.**

_Chapter 9 – Promise_

"Wakka, can you hurry up? Visiting hours are almost over." said Lulu. She rested her elbow against the window and leaned on it, waiting for the time to fly on by. Wakka chuckled at her impatience, and gradually slowed down, as he was nearing a stoplight. He leaned over Lulu, and her eyes widened in shock.

"W―Wakka! What are you _doing_?" said Lulu, when his cheek nearly rested on her knees. Wakka sat straight and looked at her with confused eyes.

"I was just going to open the glove container... there are wipes in there. You can use them to... clean yourself up." As Wakka was saying the sentence, he gave her a once-over, his eyes resting on her freakishly short skirt more then they should. This did not go unnoticed by Lulu. She rolled her eyes.

_Great, I'm in love with a pervert._

"Great legs," mumbled Wakka under his breath as he accelerated the car.

"What was that?" asked Lulu, as she was opening the glove container.

"N―nothing, I was just saying that you have blood all over your legs," answered Wakka. Lulu's eyebrows rose.

_Why is he sweating so much? It's not _that_ hot in here. Hmm, maybe I should open a window or something._ She rolled down the window and continued to look out into the sidewalk, counting all the homeless people she could, while wiping the blood off of her legs with the wipes.

About a minute of silence, Wakka came up to another stoplight. He turned to Lulu and looked at her once again. How could he have never see her before, they pass each other all the time when Wakka would visit Tidus. How could he have been so _blind_? He didn't notice exactly how beautiful this raven-haired beauty was. Until now.

He looked at her once again, ignoring the blood stains all over her. He looked at her creamy,silky smooth skin, her flawless make-up, how she crinkled her nose when she looked at how much blood she wiped off. He saw _everything_. Suddenly, fresh sweat broke out of his forehead once again, he wasn't this nervous since he had first meet Rikku. The love of his life. He was thinking, and comparing the pros and cons for each girl/woman.

Rikku's beautiful. But so is Lulu. Rikku had _class_, but Lulu's hardworking and dedicated... Wakka kept weighing the pros and finally decided that both were exactly the same. Almost.

"Wakka, we're at the hospital," said Lulu, as she got out of the car, not waiting for Wakka to open the door for her. Wakka watched her every movement, as if in a trance, he _especially_ watched as she had to _bend_ to get out of the car. Lulu peered through the window.

"You gonna get out?" she asked. Wakka nodded dumbly, but didn't move. Lulu rolled her eyes and walked away with a triumphant smirk on her face.

_Yes! He was _totally _checking me out, I might actually win this time._ Thought Lulu as she walked though the automatic hospital doors.

* * *

_First, you're gonna tell me why the_ hell_ you did this to yourself!" Yuna's eyes opened in shock and she finally cracked, breaking down._

"_You wanna know_ why_ I did this to myself?" she screamed between sobs. Tidus nodded._

"_Because..._ _I love you_!" _Tidus froze._

_Whoa, didn't see _that _coming..._

Yuna didn't even look up to see the shocked expression on Tidus' face. How could she? She just confessed herself to the guy she loved, there was _nothing_ more embarrassing than _that_. After about 5 tortuous minutes of crying and silence, Yuna felt someone wrap their arms around her. She stopped sobbing immediately but didn't look up. She couldn't do it, not yet. The person's soft, warm cheek rested on top of her head and sighed deeply. After a minute of embracing, the person pulled back and looked Yuna deeply in the eyes.

"Yuna," began Tidus. "I love you too," Yuna's eyes widened in shock and happiness, she just couldn't believe it! "In fact," continued Tidus. "I have loved you since that first kiss. Remember?" Asked Tidus with a smirk. Yuna rolled her eyes, and tried remembering just how _perfect_ that first kiss was.

"_I don't have to prove anything to an assho―"started Yuna, but was cut off when the man circled his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Sparks flew, fireworks exploded, you name it, all she knew was that she was in heaven. That is until she realized she was kissing a stranger. She pulled herself away from the kiss and glared daggers at the man._

"Ha, of course I remember... oh yeah, and I apologize for that too." Said Yuna, while turning a deep crimson. Tidus' eyebrow rose in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Oh... I get it now."

"_The name's Tidus, and I'm guessing you wouldn't mind me taking you out to dinner sometime?" he asked, flashing her his trademark smile. Yuna felt her cheeks grow warm as she stared into his cerulean eyes, as if they were trying to tell her a story. She placed her hands on both his shoulders and leaned towards him, puckering her lips and half closing her eyes._

Score _thought Tidus, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes. Yuna opened her eyes and took her chance, she raised her leg and kneed him right into his 'family jewels'._

Tidus instinctively covered himself and winced. Yuna burst out laughing. The sound was like music to Tidus, he wanted to hear it again. When Yuna realized that Tidus was staring intently at her she stopped and blushed an even darker shade of red. Suddenly, great realization swept through Yuna.

"Tidus," began Yuna. "What are we going to do?" Tidus' grin was wiped off his face and replaced with a frown.

"I don't know." He answered. Yuna nodded understandably and placed a bandaged hand on his shoulder.

"Tidus, I love you," began Yuna, as a thrill of bliss ran up her spine. She continued, "But if you _really _love someone, you would do everything in your power to make them happy. That's what I'm doing right now. Just seeing the sparkle in your eyes when you finally had that epiphany was worth _everything_ to me. So, you go on and make your family, but no matter what happens, know that I'll always love you." A tear rolled down her cheek as she cupped Tidus' cheek. Tidus closed his eyes at her touch, and grabbed her hand in his, careful not to hurt her injury. Yuna closed her eyes at his own touch.

"Yuna," Tidus called. She opened her eyes and stared deeply into his own azure ones. He grinned. "You should know that I love you as much as you _say _you love me. Yeah, that's right I love you more!" He added when Yuna scoffed. She laughed and he smiled. "You should _also_ know that the only family that I want to have, would have to include you in it as well." Yuna's eyes narrowed in sadness and realization.

"But what about Andrea and the baby? You're getting _married_ for Yevon's sake!"

* * *

"Uncle Kinoc!" Exclaimed the blond as she exited the rusty old car. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he returned it, just as tight. Two other men exited the car and nodded at him.

"Where's the money?" The taller one of the two asked. Kinoc didn't let Rikku go but freed an arm to point it to the trashcan in the corner.

"Very good." Said the shorter one, and he walked over to the trashcan, he reached into the trashcan and pulled out a silver briefcase.

"Did they hurt you?" Whispered Kinoc into Rikku's ear. She shook her head, and Kinoc relaxed. The last thing he wanted was a traumatized niece.

"Get into the limo, I've brought a change of clothes for you." Said Kinoc, Rikku dashed into the limo and quickly closed the door.

"You find everything in order, fellas?" Asked Kinoc, in a low voice. The shorter one nodded.

"Yeah, everything's here," he said. The taller one nodded and walked towards Kinoc.

"Good. But just a little warning Kinoc, if the police catch _any _one of us for this, we'll spill _everything_." The taller one said, and with that, the two men left. When he entered the limo, he was immediately ambushed by Rikku's arms and tears.

"U-uncle Kinoc, I-I t-thought that I would n-never see you g-guys again!" Exclaimed Rikku. He wrapped his arms around the blubbering blond and muttered consoling phrases into her ear. But barely paying any attention to her. There were bigger things at risk.

_But just a little warning Kinoc, if the police catch _any_ one of us for this, we'll spill _everything...

* * *

_He was frantically looking around the cold, stone labyrinth. But what was he searching for? Finally, he came upon a wooden door. He slowly pushed the door open with an audible creak. It was just a long hallway with a light in the end of the room. He slowly started to proceed cautiously towards the light and he saw a figure lying on the floor. He started running toward the motionless figure, only to be stopped by an awful stench. He covered his nose and broke into a sprint when he realized that the figure was in fact a body. Probably dead._

_When he finally reached the figure, he was horrified at the sight. Rikku, all bruised, cut, and mangled. Covered with blood. Tears suddenly poured out of his own eyes and then... everything went dark._

"Sir? Sir! Someone wants to see you! Sir! Please wake up!" Gippal awoke with a start.

_Just a dream, it was just a dream. Nothing more. She's fine Gippal, nothing happened to her._

"Um I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that." The nurse gave him an exasperated look but repeated what she said.

"I said, someone wants to see you. I've been trying to wake you up for the past 5 minutes!"

"Oh, well sorry about that. Who wanted to see me?"

"I don't know, but they wanted you to meet them in room 338."

"Ok, thank you." Replied Gippal. He walked toward the end of the hall and stopped as he was about to turn the doorknob.

_Wait... room 338... that was Rikku's room before she, disappeared. Maybe, maybe she came back!_ He turned the doorknob and entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw who was waiting there for him.

* * *

_30 minutes ago_

The body slumped over the desk finally stirred...

"Ugh, where am I?... And what the hell is _she _doing here?" Roared Jecht, while looking at Michelle's unconscious body on the floor. He tried prodding her with his finger, but she didn't move. So he tried something that was _sure_ to work. Heck, even if she was _dead_ it would wake her up. He went to his liquor cabinet and poured some amber liquid into the tiny glass.

"Michelle," said Jecht in a sing-song voice. "I have a little drink for you!" Michelle suddenly shot up straight in alarm, her blond hair swinging wildly as she looked all over for the drink. Finally, when she set her eyes upon the glass in Jecht's hand, she ran to him and downed the glass in one go.

"Now that I've given you the prize, _get the hell outta my office_!" Yelled Jecht. Michelle walked past him and snatched the bottle with the amber liquid from the cabinet. She stuffed it under her arm and yelled, "Fine!". As soon as she slammed the door, Jecht fell to his knees, tears pouring out of his closed eyes.

_Rikku... where are you?_ Suddenly, Jecht's ring tone pierced the silence. He slowly extracted the phone out of his ear and flipped it open. He put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"C'mon Jecht, cheer up, I've got good news for ya."

"Wh―"

"Dad?" Asked a meek voice.

"Rikku?" Replied Jecht, fresh tears of joy pouring out of his eyes. "Are you ok? Sweetheart, I want you to come home immediately!"

"Wait, dad." Said Rikku calmly. "I can't go back home right now. I need to go to the hospital, please come, there's something that I wanna tell you."

"What Rikku? Tell me no―"

"No dad, I can't tell you over the phone, I need to tell you this face-to-face. Just... just come. Please. I'll see you later dad, bye." He was about to intercept her, but was only greeted by the click, indicating that this conversation, was over.

* * *

He pursed his lips in agreement. Neither one of them broke eye contact, it was as if they were having their own silent conversation.

"You're right," Said Tidus, finally breaking the silence. "The baby..."

"Um, no offense Tidus, but are you sure that the baby is even _yours_?" Asked Yuna, finally breaking eye contact as she said it. She looked up when Tidus didn't respond, only to find him deep in thought.

"Tidus?" Asked Yuna. Tidus grinned and put a hand on her cheek. Yuna leaned into it.

"Don't worry about that, I was just thinking about your question. You're right you know." Tidus started shaking his head. "God! I can't believe I actually _proposed _to her without even asking if the baby's mine, heck, if she's even pregnant!"

"It's ok Tidus, I guess I kinda understand," started Yuna. "I mean if I was told that I was pregnant, I wouldn't ask questions, I would be too happy to even doubt it!" As Yuna continued talking about pregnancies and babies, Tidus couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up. He made a promise to himself. He'll do anything to have Yuna be the mother of his children. He already fantasized it! Why can't it actually happen? He made a life goal and promise. He was going to be happy with Yuna one day, no matter the time, no matter the place. He was going to make her happy _himself_, and that's a promise.

_Yeah, you would make a great mother one day. I'm sure of it._ Thought Tidus with a grin.

* * *

The window opened with an audible creak. He landed on the floor with a muted thud, and ran into the bathroom shared with his room. When he turned on the light he opened the shower door, and behind it, was a wheelchair. He sat down and placed two blankets into his legs and rolled outside the bathroom, turning off the light in the bathroom.

When he entered his room, he couldn't help but think that something was different. He flicked up the light switch and finally noticed just what was different about the room. It was clean, too clean. Fresh beads of perspiration broke out across his forehead.

_No... someone's been here!_ Seymour rode across the room and checked under his pillow. He let out a sigh of relief and went over to his laptop. He moved the mouse around and watched the monitor come back to life. On the screen was the question.

_**Do you want to save this file onto the monitor?**_

"Someone's been using my computer!"Growled Seymour. Since Seymour was a curious person, he clicked 'yes' and decided to see this file for himself. When it was finished loading, he clicked 'play' and watched the file for himself. Utter shock and fear spread throughout his face as he realized what had just happened.

_Someone has another copy of the video..._

* * *

**Sooooo! What did you think about chapter 9? Did you like it? Hmm, I'm glad that people actually _like_ this story, but I seriously want some reviews! Please click that button, I mean it'll only take about 2 minutes tops! And if you have a question about _anything_, don't hesitate to ask me on aim... remember my lame SN... xXbookworm101Xx, or if you want, PM me, or review and leave a question! Thank you for reading!**

**The next chapter will be called**

_Chapter 10 – Discovered_

**You think you know what the next chapter will be about? You might, but you don't know _how_ it will happen! Haha, I can't wait to start writing this next chapter! It'll be out next week for sure! Thanks to all the people that have reviewed! You guys are awesome! See you next time! Sorry for the short update! Oh, and I forgot to edit, so if there is some grammatical errors, or confusing parts. I apologize.**

**Updated – 9/30/08 Total amount of words – 2944**


	10. Discovered

**Author's Note – Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I would've updated sooner, but my butt of an English teacher has our class doing some crazy book report... and it just so happens to be _the _most boring book in the history of the world! I just wanted to make one thing clear, I am writing things as I go, so if something doesn't make sense, please tell me and I'll do my best to fill you in. And before I forget, there is this _one _story that I have fallen in love with when I first read it. It's called _I Looked Amazing _by Wingless-Heartless-Angel. It's such an awesome story, you guys should read it! Thank the song "Decode" By Paramore.**

**Disclaimer – I, unfortunately, don't own Final Fantasy X or the characters. Except for Andrea, Michelle, and Brenda...**

**Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter, which is called**

_Chapter 10 – Discovered_

_He walked toward the end of the hall and stopped as he was about to turn the doorknob._

Wait.. room 338... that was Rikku's room before she, disappeared. Maybe, maybe she came back!_ He turned the doorknob and entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw who was waiting in there for him._

* * *

"Miss Rikku!" Shouted a relieved Gippal, Rikku winced at the loudness of his voice, but Gippal paid no attention to this.

"W-wha-how, I thought,"

"What did you think?" asked Rikku. "That I was kidnapped or something?" She finished with a hysterical laugh, when she calmed down, she looked down at her hands, and started taking deep breaths. Gippal's eyebrows furrowed together as he watched this sad display.

"Miss Rikku," he started, but was silenced when Rikku looked up with a wide grin on her face. "Gippal," started Rikku sweetly. "I would prefer you _not_ call me _Miss _Rikku. It makes me feel... old actually." She ended with an uneasy smile.

_Some thing's off... I wonder what..._

"I apologize... Rikku." Answered Gippal, trying to ignore the warm tingle he got whenever he said or heard her name. Rikku rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Umm, Gippal? Why are you here anyways?" Gippal gave her a confused look, but answered anyway. "Uh, there was this nurse that told me that you wanted to see me... was she mistaken, Mi—, uh, I mean, Rikku." Rikku slapped her forehead with her right palm.

"Oh, duh, sorry, yeah, I wanted to ask you if you could pick up my father from the Mansion. You see, he's not really up to driving standards at the moment, so I would greatly appreciate it if you would help him avoid driving... at all."

"Oh yeah, sure thing," replied Gippal as he walked towards the door. When he placed his hand on the doorknob, he turned his head in Rikku's direction.

"Glad to have you back, Rikku." He smiled at her and opened the door, leaving Rikku smiling to herself.

"It's good to be back." She said, more to herself than anyone else.

* * *

When Lulu opened the door, she found Yuna stroking a slumbering Tidus' hair. Yuna looked up and gave Lulu a smile, she put her index finger on her lips, and made a _shushing_ sound. Lulu raised her arms and mouthed a _I'll come back later_ to Yuna. Yuna smiled and continued stroking Tidus' silky blond hair. When Lulu closed the door quietly, Tidus stirred. He opened his eyes and locked gaze with two beautiful cerulean and emerald glassy orbs.

"Hello sleepyhead." whispered Yuna. Tidus chuckled and closed his eyes again, after about a minute, he finally spoke."What time is it?" Yuna glanced at the clock and widened her eyes. "Wow. It's nine o'clock already? I remember you fell asleep at like around eight or something." Tidus started laughing at Yuna's muttering. Yuna stopped muttering to herself and smiled. "What's so funny?" she asked, as she folded her hands across her lap.

"Nothing, it's just tha—" He was interrupted as his high-pitched ring tone pierced the air. He looked at the number, muttered _private_, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he asked, just as soon as he placed it to his ear.

"_Tidus? Where are you, I've been waiting for you for like, the past two hours."_ answered Andrea.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Andrea," he glanced at Yuna. She was facing the other way, staring past the window, but seeing nothing. "It's just that I found Yuna blee—" He was cut off by Andrea's hostile response.

" _I don't wanna hear another word, Tidus, just please come home quick. I think that we need to talk about somethings."_ Tidus rolled his eyes at her jealousy.

"Ok. I'll go home," Tidus muttered through his teeth, so low that Yuna, who was almost right next to him, couldn't hear. "Just let me say by—"

"_No! Come home _now!" Yelled Andrea through the phone, Yuna winced at the screeching coming from the phone. Then, all Tidus could hear, was the dial tone. Indicating that this phone conversation was over. Tidus sighed deeply and looked at Yuna, who was laughing softly.

"Time for the hubby to come home?" teased Yuna.

"Haha... but you're right, she wants me to come home. Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow." Said Tidus as he started to get up.

"Who said that I was worrying?" retorted Yuna with a smirk. As soon as Tidus turned around, she placed her bandaged hand on his arm, stopping him from moving anywhere. When Tidus turned to her once more, she gave a firm, yet gentle order. "You _have _to come tomorrow. It's not even optional, it's an order." Tidus nodded his head understandably. "Yes, ma'am!" He said, in a mock-soldier voice. He laughed and said, "Ok, see ya tomorrow Yuna." He bent down to kiss her forehead, but stopped when he found himself staring at her slightly parted lips. Suddenly, as if someone was pulling him to her, he found himself merely centimeters away from her face. They both closed their eyes, and just as their lips were about to meet, someone cleared their throat.

_Wow, way to kill a moment... _They both thought at the same time.

* * *

"Seymour!" screeched an annoying voice behind the door. He wasn't in the mood for her games right now, but he opened the door for her anyways.

"_What _do you want Andrea? Can't you see I'm busy?" he whispered harshly.

"Doing what? Watching the same video for the past 2 hours? What the hell do you need it for, anyways? No, don't answer that, we've got a bigger problem. Tidus is visiting Yuna at the hospital. That's not good, remember part of the plan? _Don't let Tidus and Yuna be alone... ever..._" Seymour started to rub his temples.

_Ugh, today just isn't my day._ He thought, but there was something way more important on his mind. Sure, Yuna and Tidus couldn't do anything there, I mean what are they gonna do _confess their love for each other_ or something? This wasn't that bad, getting the video back from whoever took it... now _that _is serious. He was getting seriously annoyed at Andrea right now. She's so freaking selfish!

"Ugh, SHUT UP Andrea! We've got more problems! By the way, it's your fucking responsibility to make sure that Tidus doesn't ever escape you, so just deal with it!" He yelled at her. Anger flashed through her eyes, and she narrowed them for about a second, then they widened with shock and surprise.

"Wait. What do you mean when you say that we've got bigger problems?" She asked frantically. Seymour rolled his eyes. She _finally _understood.

"What I mean when I say that we've got bigger problems, is that someone, I don't know who, has another copy of this." He finished, pointing at the video playing on the screen. Andrea's eyes were open with fear when the video finished playing, finally, after about five torturous minutes, she whispered the question.

"What are we gonna do? If Tidus, or Yuna," she made a face after saying her name. "Ever sees this video... our whole plan will be ruined!" She finished, tears gushing down her cheeks. Seymour clapped to her late realization, "Very good Andrea, but now that we've figured out the obvious,"he snapped. "We have to start thinking about what we're gonna do about this." He finished. "But, I've been doing some thinking, and I have an idea." He said, while pressing his fingertips against one another.

"Ok," she started. "Just tell me what to do, I can't lose now... not now that I've come this far." She whispered.

* * *

"Ugh," groaned Kinoc as he entered his room. "So much _crap _going on these days... it's a wonder, my sister's drinking more than ever." He sat behind his desk, and started to sort out the mess of papers that were scattered across the desk, just as he was about to finish, the sound of someone pounding on his door startled him and caused him to drop all of his papers.

"Come in!" He roared. The door burst open and a bawling Michelle stumbled into the room. Kinoc rolled his eyes and asked, "What do you want Michelle? If it's more money, you can just forget it." Michelle shook her head violently and lost her balance, landing on her behind.

"No, that's not why I'm here!" she retorted. "I'm here because my _daughter _has been kidnapped!" Kinoc sighed and responded, "If you actually pay attention to these kind of things, then you would know that you're daughter is perfectly safe and sound at the hospital." Michelle blinked twice. "You mean... she's safe?" Kinoc rolled his eyes. "Yes Michelle, I just came back from dropping her off at the hospital after making the trade. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do, so even if you mind... can you please get out of here?" She nodded and stumbled toward him, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Thanks Kinoc, you're the best brother anyone could ever have and want." She whispered as she let him go. Her breath washed across his face, and he wrinkled his nose at the smell. When she started to walk out of his room, he said, "You've been drinking again, haven't you?" She nodded guiltily and answered, "Please Kinoc, you have to understand. My daughter has just been kidnapped... and you know what happens when I get upset."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't explain it to me, just don't come crying to me when Tidus yells at you for drinking again." He said. She nodded and exited the room, leaving Kinoc thinking once again.

* * *

"Sir Jecht?" called Auron from behind the door.

"What?" he responded.

"There's someone here to see you."

"I can't talk right now, I'm about to leave to see my daughter in the hospital." He yelled back.

"It's Father Zuke," responded Auron. "He said that he needs to speak with you, and that it's urgent." Jecht groaned and looked at his watch. 11 o'clock. "Ok," he called. "Tell him I'll be right downstairs... umm, actually wait, send him to my office instead."

"Right away sir." As soon as he was sure that Auron was out of hearing distance, he dialed a number on his phone.

_Hello?_

"Andrea?" He asked. "It's Jecht, meet me at the hotel at around 8 o'clock tonight."

_Sure honey, but what's the matter? You sound kinda... tense._

"I'll tell you later, just please, meet me at the hotel as 8 o'clock, ok?"

_Of course. See ya then. _He heard the click, and snapped his phone shut.

He exited his room and walked to his office, which was downstairs. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by Father Zuke.

"Ah, Father Zuke. It's been a while, nice to see you." Father Zuke gave him a warm smile, "It's nice to see you again as well Jecht. I take it that you're doing well?"

"Yes, I am, thank you for asking. But pardon me for my impatience, it's just that I have to be somewhere right now, so if you would please just cut to the chase." Father Zuke nodded gravely. "Jecht, do you remember... Brenda?" Jecht sharply sucked in air, but quickly regained his calm.

"How could I forget? I loved her."

"Yes Jecht, and do you remember that she gave a birth to a baby?" Jecht wouldn't make eye contact at this point. Father Zuke could see that Jecht regretted his actions deeply.

"Yes." Answered Jecht.

"Have you met the new girl, Yuna, yet?" Father Zuke asked.

"Not really," he responded. "But why do you wanna know?" At this point, it was Father Zuke that couldn't make eye contact anymore.

"Well Jecht, what I'm trying to say is that the new girl, Yuna, is Brenda's daughter. She's... she's your 'long-lost' child."

Then, everything turned dark.

* * *

**So, yeah! That's chapter ten... I know that some of you may have already figured it out. But the cat's outta the bag!... Wait, hold up... Yuna and Tidus are brother and sister! Whoa, that's gonna complicate some things! But don't worry, true love conquers everything!! This is now my shortest chapter at 2432 words... I feel so bad. I probably will be able to update early next week though, so don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this story any time soon. Anyhoo, please review and tell me what you thought about this story! **

**P.S – How many of you guys are excited about the new Twilight movie that's coming out? I know I am! Sorry, I just felt the need to ask that.**

**P.S #2 - Oh, and sorry if this chapter has any spelling or grammatical errors. I was in such a hurry to post up this chapter, that I have totally forgot to revise it. Though, don't hesitate to notify me if you spot any of them. They'll be much appreciated.**

**This chapter was updated on 10/21/08. Next chapter name... will be a surprise. Thanks for reading!**

**- Shattered Images**


End file.
